Sombras
by XAlxX
Summary: La vida jamás distingue entre buenos y malos, a veces te causa estragos simplemente porque puede hacerlo. Y cuando las tuercas giran a nuestra desventaja, todo cuanto somos ahora puede quedar reducido a amargos despojos. Tras su huída, Kagome Higurashi partió de incontables formas. Y de repente,todo por lo que ella antes luchó y todo aquello que ella misma fue...ya no era nada.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A**: Bien, he aquí. Algo ansiosa como siempre.

Ésta historia la llevaba pensando desde hace años, y es importante para mí no sólo porque con ésta incursiono de nuevo a FF sino también porque en ella va volcado mucho de mí (no sé si deba decirlo, lol).

Tengo varios _avisos_: ésto comienza cliché (es admitido, por supuesto), pero considero que el desarrollo de la historia, como sea, se alejará de ello. No es un U/A, _pero_ se basa en un final alternativo. Con respecto a los dialogos, por motivos de comodidad sustituyo el guión largo por las comillas (si hay algún problema con las reglas, favor de decirme D= ). _Y __advertencias_: en lo personal, considero que es un relato emocionalmente cargado y que a veces toca puntos que pueden llegar a rozar la crueldad. Los personajes no son bien tratados. El rated estará sujeto a cambios.

Nos seguimos leyendo abajo, y espero que disfruten la lectura.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo: Uno**

**U**na vez caído el enemigo, la decisión se declaró a los pocos días subsiguientes. Ambas interesadas fueron confrontadas, primero la elegida...y después _la rechazada_.

La rechazada, sin sorpresa alguna por su parte, fue Kagome.

Y también era ella quien ahora, mientras miraba las llamas de la fogata en una especie de hipnosis, recordaba dicho día y dicho instante: en el cual mientras que la elegida le dedicó una expresión neutral, el que hizo la elección no quiso advertir demasiado en ella. Él la miró, sin embargo, por unos segundos con lástima ¿o ternura?, era difícil saber con certeza, puesto que tales emociones eran muy similares en la mirada... y bueno, no es como si importara en realidad.

El hecho es que ella sufrió no solo de ese cuadro visual, sino también del más horrible silencio que jamás en su vida se hizo presente. Una vez ellos ahí, no hicieron falta palabras ni mucho menos discusiones. La elección de él era obvia, una de ellas estaba a su lado y la otra los observaba llegando así, tan...juntos.

Y se suponía que, como perdedora, Kagome tendría que haberse visto bañada en su propio llanto mientras disponía el retorno definitivo a su época. Ésa fue una reacción supuesta, una reacción pre-vista; una reacción que, además,...no sucedió.

Ella misma tampoco sabía por qué, después de días y noches enteras de tener el pulso tan atropellado y el corazón en un puño, sus ojos se mantenían secos a pesar de que dolían y ardían. No lloraba.

Como sea, aunque las lágrimas no llegaron, ella _sí _había intentado irse...sólo para descubrir con frustración y temor que el pozo no funcionaba y que, aún luego de que el monje y Kaede hubieron de colocar pergaminos e intentar conjuros para ver si podían restaurar el portal, ningún método consiguió cambiar su estado.

Kagome pestañeó y acercó las manos al fuego, volviendo del repaso de lo acontecido hace poco. Se tensó al pensar en su situación, pero se dijo que no era tan mala,...que había cosas peores, que tampoco es que estuviera viviendo una tragedia. Después, inhalando el aire y exhalando el humo gélido con tranquilidad, ella reparó en Inuyasha, solo y de brazos cruzados, con su atención recta en el fuego, pensativo como pocas veces le vio nunca. _Oh_,…pero ahora la miraba, ¿ella tendría que esquivarlo? Bueno, no lo hizo, no vio el por qué ¿o es que acaso era ella la que tendría que estar avergonzada de lo que sucedía? No, no es como si fuera su culpa estar allí, ella no quería entrometerse ni seguir en donde no le tocaba estar, es sólo que no podía hacer nada más allá de esperar a que el pozo decidiera volver a funcionar.

"Kagome, ¿tampoco hoy piensas comer?" la aludida miró a la chica que se le inclinaba con comida en la mano.

Suponía que Sango de verdad estaba preocupada, pero ella personalmente no tenía cabeza para atender las preocupaciones de los demás en ese momento.

"Llevas muchos días sin mantenerte de otra cosa que no sea agua, Kagome. Mira, ten" le ofreció su trucha "Cómela, yo ya estoy muy satisfecha"

La más joven movió la cabeza en negativa, sin abrir la boca.

"Vas a comer" ordenó Inuyasha, a lo lejos.

A Kagome se le tensionó el cuello, y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia él, como gato al filo del ataque. Pero no deseaba mirarlo, su voz la había enfadado.

"No tengo hambre"

"¡Tienes que hacerlo!

"No tengo hambre" repitió entre dientes.

"Basta, déjala ya, Inuyasha" Miroku interfirió, igual de sereno como serio.

"¡Si Kagome no quiere comer, no lo hará, perro tonto y mandón!" Shippo le mostró la lengua y saltó al regazo de ella.

El mitad humano sólo juró un par de veces antes de callarse.

Se produjo entonces un silencio que le provocó a Kagome bajar sus párpados y esconder del mundo sus retinas. Luego, todo se rompió:

"Kikyô"

"Estoy aquí, Inuyasha" la mujer que salió de la cabaña sonó agitada, quizá por tener un cuerpo demasiado frágil como para soportar el frío invernal "Estoy bien, es sólo que he sentido algo…hace un rato, aún no sé que es, pero creo que no es bueno"

Kagome rodó los ojos. ¿Kikyô sentía algo extraño? ¡Nueva información! -oh, alto, _no _realmente, porque se parecía a lo que _ella _llevaba diciendo desde hace días y que todos seguían ignorando.

"Debemos estar atentos por ahora, en la mañana podremos ver qué sucede. Vayamos adentro y descansemos todos" mandó Inuyasha. Y obedecieron.

Consciente de su agrio humor, Kagome se fue a su futón.

Qué crudo le era estar consciente de que Kikyô siempre había de ser escuchada, ¿Por qué? Porque era Kikyô, y por ello se merecía la confianza de todos con respecto a su criterio, pues era imparcial y flemática, las emociones no la ofuscaban.

Por otro lado, ella sólo merecía que pensaran que mentía para dispersar la lástima que causaba.

Y en realidad ¿qué era una persona contra cinco más? Kaede también dudaba de sus palabras. Kagome había hablado con ella un día atrás y la anciana le respondió que '_es difícil percibir cosas reales cuando no se come desde hace días__'_. Kagome entonces dejó de hablar casi por completo, sabiendo que ya no sería escuchada por nadie. Poco a poco, ella distinguía cuál era su lugar: su misión en la vida ya estaba hecha, ayudó tanto en vencer a Naraku como a que Kikyô e Inuyasha volvieran a estar juntos. Después de eso probablemente ella no era nadie.

Lo peor es que tenía sentido. Ella ya había contribuido en la guerra que mantendría la paz del futuro y ya había acabado su papel en la historia. Todas sus angustias, todos sus raspones y sus vivencias horribles, ahora ya no importaban. Lo cierto es que, quizás, ella nunca había importado más allá de lo que el destino le había dispuesto, y ahora que estaba cumplido, ella daba lo mismo viva que muerta.

«_Basta. Deshazte de esas ideas, Kagome. Olvídalas_», se advirtió la chica, que inhaló con fuerza y se animó a tratar de dormir, temerosa, sabiendo,...sabiendo lo que su mente le iba a traer ahora, porque una vez llevando fuera los pensamientos anteriores, los peores siempre hacían su aparición: imágenes y recuerdos sangrientos que con el paso del tiempo se le hubieron de acumular y reprimir, para luego explotarle en una noche cualquiera.

Recuerdos de los cuales desde hace unos días para acá simplemente no podía deshacerse.

Recuerdos de ella huyendo por su vida dos, tres y decenas de veces; de ella rasgándose la carne al tropezar, de ella rogando por ayuda; de ella, demasiadas veces creyendo que su vida había llegado a su fin justo antes de ser salvada. Y luego, luego las imágenes de los demás, los desconocidos, los que no tuvieron tanta suerte: gritos, chillidos y vidas gastadas, niños y ancianos rotos a manos de Naraku; de sus extensiones, de otros tantos enemigos, de Sesshomaru, de Kôga, de Inuyasha...

«_Basta, basta_» se ordenó Kagome, agitada y temblorosa. Quiso traer a su consciencia momentos agradables: el perfume de su madre y sus caricias arrulladoras, las canciones inglesas de su difunto padre; la risa infantil de su hermano, la historias hilarantes de su abuelo.

Pero fue inútil. Le era imposible tranquilizarse.

Así que mientras todos parecían dormir dentro de la cabaña, ella se deslizó fuera de su lugar, necesitada de aire, como si ir a la intemperie la empujara a formular pensamientos diferentes y felices -de esos que ella solía tener antes.

Kagome respiró profundo y después de detenerse un momento a mirar el cielo, contempló con una sonrisa la construcción incompleta de la cabaña en la que Sango y Miroku vivirían, cerca de la de Kaede. Pronto pudo ver a Sango y a su prometido, sentados muy cerca de su próximo hogar. Ellos tenían las manos entrelazadas y miraban las estrellas con expresiones brillantes, luciendo como un par de personas destinadas a estar juntas…

La imagen era tan vívida, que Kagome tuvo que volver a asomarse a la cabaña de Kaede para concluir si era real o no.

_No_.

No lo era.

La vista le indicó que la pareja seguía dormida en el sitio de siempre, y que tanto la exterminadora como el monje estaban respirando lento y ligero, soñando al lado de un Shippo que roncaba sin parar.

La escena anterior, entonces, había sido apenas otra de sus alucinaciones, posiblemente provocadas por el insomnio del que actualmente iba padeciendo y del que no conocía el origen. No lo sabía, tal vez inició desde que empezó a soñar con las muertes, o cuando Sango lloró y siguió llorando días enteros por la muerte de Kohaku, o cuando Inuyasha y Kikyô llegaron juntos…

Daba igual cuando.

Lo importante es que lo que decía Kaede era cierto. Kagome sabía que así era. Sin embargo, aún siendo verdad que estaba trastocada y que comenzaba a alucinar, ella _no podía_ perdonarle a nadie que no le creyeran cuando decía que algo iba mal.

Porque no mentía. Ella no mentía nunca.

"_Kagome…"_

Un susurro, ¿el viento, quizás?

Kagome giró su cabeza.

Y sólo bastó eso,…sólo un momento para que reconociera que sí estaba totalmente loca. Sí, ella estaba perdiendo los parámetros de la realidad, porque ahora veía algo imposible: la figura de la única persona que podía hacerla temblar de terror.

Naraku no estaba vivo, pero lo estaba mirando ahora. Avanzaba arrastrando una extremidad destrozada, que sangraba y… ¡Oh, Dios, parecía tan real!

Lo miró moverse entre los arboles más cercanos.

Aterrada, ella se giró hacia la cabaña y se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada. Y cuando volvió a girarse bruscamente para observar, él seguía ahí. Aún estaba allí, y la miraba con una sonrisa tan espantosa.

Kagome omitió el gemido de terror y salió corriendo hasta el pozo, rogando porque ésta vez pudiese ir a través de él y llegar a su hogar, alejarse de las imágenes violentas, alejarse de los celos, la decepción, el miedo y de los desvaríos mentales.

Sabía que era su imaginación, que ése Naraku ya no vivía; no existía modo de que él estuviese vivo, porque hacia apenas unos seis o siete días había sido purificado por Kikyô y por ella misma, antes de ser pulverizado por las espadas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, si no estaba desvariando,…si ese Naraku era real ¿por qué tenía ella que poner en alerta a quienes no creyeron en sus advertencias de permanecer en guardia?

Kagome no se detuvo ni un segundo, se impulsó de la madera del pozo con una sola mano y saltó hacia la oscuridad, sin importar si en el intento sufría de un gran golpe….

El golpe esperado, por fortuna, no pasó. Las estrellas, los flashes azules y brillantes se desplegaron de nuevo ante sus ojos. Ella sintió alivio, pues al fin podía huir.

Al fin lejos de él, de ellos, de la falsedad que le implicaba cada sonrisa desganada.

Al fin lejos de ese lúgubre infierno en donde todo giraba con brutal exceso en torno a la ley del más fuerte; infierno en el que pululaban las joyas malditas, las luchas, las muertes, los híbridos y los amores fatales.

Al fin lejos..., de vuelta al mundo, al lugar en donde sólo existía una muchacha simple y sonriente, con familia, con amigos y deberes ordinarios...pacíficamente ordinarios.

…

Kagome salió, cabizbaja y agotada, del hueco del pozo. Fue a casa, a cubrirse con sus mantas en la cama; a cubrirse del dolor, protegiéndose, y conociendo por primera vez la sensación de la angustia que fuertemente la abrazó hasta el amanecer.

Un amanecer que sólo llegó para empeorarlo absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Oop...de aquí en adelante ésto sólo va cuesta abajo.

Supongo que es obvia mi inclinación hacia lo triste. Lol, ew. Ya, ahora voy a con el porqué del nombre: "Shadows" de Warpaint fue la canción que más me sonó a la historia en general (y recomiendo darle una escuchada si no la conoces, claro).

Eh, y como ya conozco mis modos inconstantes, me di la tarea de terminar primero éste FF antes de publicarlo. Ahora estoy trabajando en otra historia con otros personajes que no incluyen a los meros protagonistas -y que supongo también preferiré terminar antes de publicar, porque lol, odio mi informalidad.

Bueno, no más quitar el tiempo. Me despido, y gracias por leer. Auggh, no olviden comunicarse conmigo a través de los reviews porque de verrrrrdad me gustaría saber qué opinan.

D= yayaya. Adiós. Ainsss.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Eh... ::_Profundo suspiro de terror:: _creo que cada jueves haré una actualización.

_Adv_: la historia contiene temas maduros, y no sólo específicamente por contenido sexual. El género del ff es angst (amoelangst D= ) porque horrible _shit happens _-lo digo en serio, y de antemano, así que no me odien.

*Para que no se preste a confusiones, informo que éste capítulo se desenvuelve_ c__uatro__ años después _de lo que sucedió en el primero. "_Pero...¿de qué rayos va lo que pasa aquí?"_ lol, no desesperen -equisdé-, las dudas se irán resolviendo luego. Abajo contesto reviews (gracias por ellos).

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no me pertenece, no es mío. **Todos lo saben.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Dos**

"No podemos recibirla más. Lo lamento mucho, Higurashi"

Éste acontecimiento fue un infortunio sorpresivo.

Ella no había formulado opiniones aún ni siquiera en la privacidad de su cabeza. Se encontraba como esperando a que, en cualquier momento, el rector se riera y le explicara que fue víctima de un feo chiste o de una amenaza por demás ruda.

"No entiendo…¿por-por qué tengo que irme?" su pregunta fue apenas un murmullo inseguro.

"Son ya seis meses que tu colegiatura no es pagada" el hombre se veía serio, ligeramente preocupado "Lo lamento mucho, niña, me disculpo en nombre de la institución, pero no admitimos más de cinco meses de atraso, aunque yo personalmente entienda tu difícil situación"

"Oh..., ya. Ya veo" asintió.

Kagome respiró lentamente el aire tibio de la oficina. Y con la mirada perdida, registró el peso de la verdad una vez que se expuso a ella con toda claridad. Hizo entonces una reverencia sin mucho sentido y se marchó de ahí.

_Cierto_, pensó mientras recorría el pasillo con su mochila colgándole del hombro derecho, sí; _cierto,_ ella no tenía dinero, ni su familia ni nadie podía pagar más su Universidad. La pensión de su padre cada vez era más insuficiente, y desde los rumores sobre la maldición de su templo la gente simplemente ya no se acercaba a comprar ni los más baratos amuletos.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Le hubiera gustado saber.

Ya eran cuatro años en los que se levantaba con el pie izquierdo. Tal vez era cuestión de actitud, porque desde hace exactamente cuatro años ella comenzó a ser muy patética inclusive ante su propio juicio: iba y venía como esos entes cansados y sombríos que repelían a las personas comunes -a pesar de inspirarles un atisbo de lástima-, y se encontraba perdida en sus cavilaciones con una frecuencia incómoda, costumbre que la hacía inepta al entorno. No comía, no hablaba y casi ni dormía. Normal era que sus compañeros murmuraran sobre su aspecto ojeroso y flaco y supusieran que era adicta a quien sabe qué drogas. Además, ella salía de casa pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era con compañía poco adecuada y a lugares no muy sanos…como planeaba hacerlo esa noche.

Y es que hace tanto tiempo que deseaba dejar de ser Kagome, de no vivir en su piel, de ser alguien más. Ser como esa chica de su clase, Elvira, la rubia y alta extranjera de América, desastrosa y divertida, llena de problemas y aún así tan liviana como una pluma, capaz de olvidarse de todo, de ignorarse incluso a sí misma.

Aunque, había que aceptar que los líos de esa chica no eran ni un poco cercanos a los de Kagome, que más allá de los embrollos económicos y sociales que tenía, estaba el de soportar la crueldad de una insistente consciencia que le recordaba todas las noches el crimen del que ella fue partícipe, y los cuerpos, las voces y los nombres de las víctimas de ello.

Y a pesar de que no lloraba, ella sabía que cada rincón de su alma estaba infectada con aquello que no tenía remedio, que no le daba treguas y que sería eterno: la culpa.

…

..

.

Cuando Kagome llegó a casa, subió a su habitación con cuidadoso sigilo y evitó la pena de comunicarle a su madre lo que había sucedido. La salud del abuelo estaba crítica, ¿para qué empeorar la angustia de la familia? No tenía caso.

En lugar de decírselo a alguien que podría verse afectada por ello, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Elvira, la chica con la que todos contaban para cualquier cosa que no fuese seria, y le contó. Le contó como quien, por verguenza, cuenta sus tragedias con un deje de fingida indiferencia, como quien reconoce el peso del problema pero pretende degradar la importancia de ello. A la rubia le causó hasta gracia y, emocionada, le contestó con otro mensaje que decía «_eres un chica genial__»__,_ creyendo probablemente que fue expulsada por mala conducta. Kagome lo releyó y sonrió, pensando que ser expulsada ya con veinte años no en absoluto 'genial'.

Pero al menos alguien le seguía diciendo tales cosas. Aquellas amigas que tuvo en la secundaria se habían alejado de ella como si fuera la peste después de verla conducirse como una persona ausente y anormal.

Sacudió con levedad la cabeza, las apartó de su mente y volvió a lo actual.

Sólo lo actual importaba. Sólo ése día, sólo los planes para esa noche.

Queriendo rehuir del agobio de seguir pensando, Kagome se las arregló para relajar el cuerpo y dormir, dormir hasta el anochecer, cuando ya no le sobrara tiempo para sumirse en reflexiones.

El reloj junto a su cama marcaba las nueve con veintidós minutos cuando ella decidió arrastrase hasta la ducha y luego regresar a su cuarto a vestirse, deslizando su cuerpo por la suave tela del vestido negro entallado que le prestó Karin -una extrovertida pelirroja que cursaba con ella y que seguía a Elvira a todos lados.

Maquillándose los ojos y pasando a colorear sus mejillas, Kagome rogó a la suerte que Kuno, el novio de Karin, no asistiera a la reunión. Ese tipo la acosaba demasiado y tan directamente, que era increíble que Karin dejara pasar esas actitudes -aunque si la premisa era que Karin estaba enamorada y la que le seguía era que las enamoradas hacían estupideces, el ergo era que Karin, por ahora, estaba siendo estúpida. Kagome entendía esa etapa, la entendía demasiado bien…

Lo que a Kagome sí le daba curiosidad, y más bien sobre sí misma, era el cómo la consideraban atractiva aún, estando casi 'en los huesos'. O ¿no era así? Se alejó del espejo para observarse y lo comprobó: sí, así era. Cosa normal en quienes prácticamente no comían.

Hizo un gesto despreciativo hacia su reflejo y, con ansias de largarse ya, se cepilló un poco el cabello para llevarlo suelto y no perder tiempo en peinados elaborados.

"¡Vuelvo en unas horas, mamá, llevo teléfono!" gritó bajando las escaleras. Sin esperar respuesta salió de casa, caminando sola y sin abrigo en medio del frio hasta conseguir un taxi.

La atendió un chofer ya viejo, por fortuna, de esos que ni siquiera miran bien a la persona que han recogido. Así, sintiéndose cómodamente ignorada durante el trayecto, Kagome tuvo oportunidad de disminuir un poco la tensión sobre sus hombros hasta que llegó al club que habían alquilado para la fiesta-sin-motivo de Elvira…

Al arribar, fue recibida con las típicas miradas de evaluación, algunas sonrisas, pocos saludos. Y nada más. Cosa agradable.

Aunque al principio vio a pocas personas, el sitio terminó llenándose conforme fue haciéndose más tarde, y nadie de toda esa gente reparó demasiado en ella hasta que dio quizás por eso de la una de la mañana, cuando las luces de neón iluminaron el rostro de todos y destacaron los inusuales ojos grises de Kagome por sobre los del resto.

...Entonces solo un rato más pasó para que ella comenzara a ser el centro de atención. Estúpido como parecía, casi siempre sucedía ésto. El «foco» se dirigía a ella por razones tan banales que la empujaban a ser perfectamente consciente del irónico comportamiento humano, de cómo la gente no le regresaba ni los saludos a algunas personas amables pero torpes y desesperadas por ser tomadas en cuenta; y en su lugar dedicaban suma deferencia a otros que se esforzaban en ser desdeñosos y que, sin embargo, contaban con la excusa de una apariencia atractiva o distinguida.

Con una cerveza entre los dedos y sentada cerca de la barra, ella los recibió sin haberlo perdido.

Miradas fijas. Sonrisitas vácuas. Su nombre volando de boca en boca. _Kagome, Kagome..._

¡Y ella que estaba ahí justamente para olvidarse de _Kagome_!, de lo que esa chica provocó hace unos años, de los tres muertos que cargaba en la espalda.

Esa fue la razón del porqué que a los pocos minutos comenzó a ignorarlos sin preocuparse de ser descortés.

Era una fiesta, duraría apenas un par de horas y ya quería deshacerse de la memoria y de la consciencia. _Sólo era una fiesta_, tenía que vivirla con verdadera intensidad adolescente. La música era bulliciosa e inflamable, hacía estallar. Ella lo sintió de pronto en la sangre.

Ardiente. Furioso. Ascendente.

…

..

.

"¿Te sientes bien, cariño?"

"N-no, estoy mareada"

Risas.

La gente se reía de ella por sentirse mareada, ¿acaso todos se volvieron locos? Ni siquiera era gracioso.

A lo lejos, escuchó a Elvira gritar con emoción, y… ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo en un club nocturno?

Kagome sintió como una resortera en el trasero y se paró como relámpago del asiento.

El club, la música, ¿salió de casa? ¿a qué hora? Recordaba a Elvira riéndose como de costumbre, como bajo el efecto de una droga permanente, invitándola a tomar. Karin estaba con ella y ahora bailaba. Arrastró la mirada hasta la pista, donde Elvira se restregaba con pasión al cuerpo de ¿quién era ese? No era su novio.

"Ven a bailar, princesa" se dio de frente con un par de brillantes pupilas negras.

No, no apetecía bailar. Menos con él.

"Me siento mareada, Kuno. No quiero"

Lo que quería era saber, ¿salió de casa a escondidas? Sentía como si se siguiera escabullendo de algún lugar, de algo…un algo desgarrador…

_¡No!,_ no, ya no quería saber nada. Vagas ideas, ínfimos fragmentos se arrastran atrás de su cabeza y ponen a su cuerpo inquieto, advirtiéndole de desagradables memorias de las que es mejor seguir escapando.

"¡Todos pueden besarme!" gritó Elvira, carcajeándose y cantando al par de Rihanna. Sus monumentales zapatillas la hicieron doblarse y caer. Todos rieron sobre ello.

Kagome también lo hizo, hasta que alguien la jaló sin cuidado hasta la pista.

"¡Tienes que bailar, esta canción es la mierda!"

Se preguntó de qué canción hablaba el chico, porque ella sólo se enteraba de ruidos ininteligibles que hacían que el corazón te bombeara con más fuerza, que te sintieras en una fantástica montaña rusa. Era divertido.

Alguien dijo algo, pero ella no entendió nada. La música estaba altísima. Sólo contestó que sí.

"¿Estás segura?" él se rio en su oído.

El problema era saber quién 'él'. Un total desconocido o…oh, no, era Kuno otra vez.

Ella emitió un grito, percibiendo tardíamente cómo alguien enterraba una aguja en su brazo. Un líquido ligero y caliente la recorría, entraba en sus venas. Tan bien se sentía, que tuvo que sonreír como idiota. ¿Qué era? quién sabe.

Ta vez era un poco de éxtasis. Nunca lo experimentó antes, pero fue esa la palabra que su mente repasó cuando pasaron pocos segundos…

Rio, rio más fuerte "¡Necesito más de esto!"

Alguien la agarró entonces. Aunque iba drogada, creyó poder reconocer que era la mano de un hombre la que la tomó de la muñeca y la puso fuera del alcance de los desagradables labios de Kuno sobre su cuello, del humo de cigarro y del bullicio de la música.

El sujeto la guio a la calle y la soltó con brusquedad cuando estuvieron en la acera inhabitada, donde solo se encontraban ella y él mismo. Le hubiera agradecido de no ser porque observó primero su rostro -y en él vio el rostro de alguien más. Tal cosa la hizo temblar, luego sonreír sin ganas.

"Estoy aburrida de tu cara" la droga habló por ella "Y no me gustan tus ojos"

"Mierda, serás maldita…" El sujeto la miró, pero ¿por qué con ese desprecio si no la conocía de nada? "Estás aquí tan tranquila y actuando de ramera como si no hubiese pasado nada. Resultaste ser pura basura"

"¿Qué? Ah, no, per-pero oye, te digo algo gracioso ¡dicen que si te suicidas vas al infierno!" se reía ella sola "¡Quiero irme al cielo, como los buenos samaritanos!" entonces dejó a la risa irse poco a poco, mirando las orbes doradas…que, en realidad, tenían que ser de otro color, puesto que estaba delirando y podía apostarlo. Podía asegurar que veía y escuchaba lo que no era, debido al narcótico, a la poca comida en su cuerpo y a la siempre, siempre presente culpa. La seriedad del tipo la estremeció un poco, pero lo que la dejó completamente débil fue la fuerza de esos brazos sobre sus delgados hombros, pareciendo querer destruirla con sus manos.

"_Cualquier cielo te escupiría si osaras en pretender entrar, perra"_

Eso sonó fuera de su cabeza, así que tal vez fue real. Ella no dijo nada porque sencillamente no podía, comenzaba a dormirse y la boca ya no le funcionaba. Luego, su cuerpo se desvaneció y dejó de escuchar nada que no fuera el silencio...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¿Qué, qué demonios-? Pues sí, sí. Kagome tiene serios problemas que no sabe atender...y supongo que luego de que ustedes sepan la razón de esos problemas, se darán cuenta de que no está exagerando. Mm, ¿y qué pasó al final de éste capítulo? ...Sí, tal vez, tal vez no. Jaja, ya.

**Miyasa**: Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu review, que además fue el primero que recibí -y de nuevo gracias por eso xD. Espero que la historia no te resulte _demasiado_ triste, aunque considero que sí tendrá elementos fuertecillos y espero no le agarres pavor =( xd. Con respecto a la otra historia, estoy pensando en editarla y ver si la subo otra vez. Gracias por el review, ¡y muchos saludos!

**rogue85:** No sabes como me tenía el asunto de la narración, uf. Que te haya parecido buena me dio un poco de confianza, lol. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu review, y espero que pronto puedas continuar haciéndome saber qué opinas de la historia ¡Muchos saludos!

**azucena:** lol, me dio mucha gracia lo de "y me avisas" xDD. Pues, no sé, yo creo que sus amigos no fueron tan horribles con ella (Sango estaba preocupada y le ofreció su comida, Miroku la defendió de Inuyasha y Shippo...pues es Shippo, la adora xD ;-; el pobre...). Por otra parte, la Kagome de éste ff tiene líos emocionales graves (que sí, involucran su autoestima y valor), y aunque nunca se convertirá en una _bad-ass_ o una_ femme-fatale_, sí pasará por una transición importante. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! xD

**Sarah Y. Croft**: Te cito "Siempre me pasa lo mismo, cuando leo este tipo de fics me pongo medio depresiva, pero debo ser masoquista o algo, porque no puedo dejar de leerlos" _Oh, my friend_, YO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAS xD, soy igual. Leo, veo y escucho historias tristes casi como si fuera una adicción. Me encanta que el primer capítulo te haya parecido cargado de sentimientos negativos, esa era mi intención xd. (Y yo también, a veeeces, de vez en buu me enojo con personajes ficticios -pero nah, nada tan serio, la gente real me molesta mucho más lol-, así que NOO, no estás loca, pequeña saltamóntes -? ) Y me encanta también que hayas mencionado lo de la ortografía y narración y lo de mis otros ff -creo que te amo ;-; lol. Sobre lo de publicar cierto día a la semana: pues como me gustó tu idea, publicaré cada jueves. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡espero seguirte leyendo!

**Lady Shine: **¡Hola! Estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú? Parece que contigo ya somos tres aquí adictas a lo triste xD. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y luego escribir lo que piensas. Me da mucha alegría saber que te gusta y que fue amor a primera vista xD! Me gusta -y me anima- pensar que cuento con tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendote. "Estoy contenta jajaja al menos no voy a tener que usar amenazas ingeniosas para pedir que continúes escribiendo" XD MORÍ, qué sincera tú con lo de las amenazas jaja. En verdad espero seguir conociendo tu opinión de éste _hotmess_ de ff. Besos también, ¡gracias por el review y muchos saludos!

Quizás luego empiece a responder por MP -me avisan si les parece.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por el tiempo y reviews (si es que los hacen xd)!


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** ¡Buen día!

Um, bien, bien. Este capítulo es uno de mis "casi favoritos". El que sigue es de mis favsfavs y ya quiero llegar a él, ah. Pero en éste disfruté lo que sucede en la segunda mitad...síp, lo disfruté, aunque probablemente suene enfermo porque no es algo bonito jss.

No sé si sea digno de poner advertencia, así que sólo diré que hay cierto lenguaje soez en esta parte (y actitudes quizás un tanto intimidantes). Y reitero que el género es _Angst_.

_Reviews (aw, que son frescos y graciasgracias):_

**Miyasa: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?Definitivamente K se volvió un poco loca =/, lol. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este capítulo te parezca mejor que el anterior -¡y gracias por el review! que estés de las maravillas xd. Espero saber qué opinas /mantengo los dedos cruzados xd/. **azucenas45:** ¡Hola y buen día! La verdad yo también espero desenredar este desastre en los capítulos venideros, jaja. Lo del valor, pues sí, es algo difícil que no puede ocurrir de la noche a la mañana. K tiene todo un camino por recorrer. ¡Gracias por tu review y tu tiempo! Me encantaría conocer tu opinión de lo que pasa en este, qz (em, mis qz son de nervios jaja).**Lady-Shine:** ¡Que cool leerte! Y jsss, que bueno que te gustó el anterior (con esa Kagome tan extraña, que no se gana muchas simpatías D: ), aunque yo espero que éste te guste más...ya que veo que te preguntas '¿es IY..., o no lo es, o sí, o no?' Pues lo sabrás aquí xD (y _ainss_, estoy entusiasmada por leer lo que pensarás sdlfdkl). ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus lindillas palabras!

Ahora, ¡a la historia!

**DISCLAIMER:** **Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo: Tres**

"_¿Todo bien? ¿Dónde estás? No sé nada de ti desde la fiesta y me estoy asustando"_

Kagome estaba adormilada, así que le costó trabajo encontrar el nombre de Elvira en la parte inferior del mensaje escrito y procesarlo -y había que admitir que era todo un detalle de su parte el preocuparse por si seguía viva. Torpemente, se las arregló para deslizar sus dedos sobre su móvil y responderle a la rubia, también textualmente, que todo iba bien y que se encontraba en casa.

Cuando se alejó del celular, Kagome volvió a mirar la pared oscura de sus párpados y respiró con profundo esfuerzo.

La anterior no había sido una buena noche, estaba segura.

Actualmente sentía como si su garganta estuviese apunto de quebrarse debido a una peculiar opresión en su interior. Sensación que, por fortuna, pareció disminuir tras salir de su agobiante alcoba y caminar a rastras hacia el baño.

Giró el picaporte del cuarto de baño y procedió a cerrarla tras ella.

No demoró demasiado, su ducha consistió en pasar por el agua y el jabón apenas unos minutos y luego salir a ponerse su camisa holgada y sus shorts blancos. Después, sobándose sus dolidas sienes con los dedos, miró al frente para examinar si todo estaba bien en su reflejo y...sí, todo bien -aunque lucía como una vagabunda anoréxica y sucia, todo estaba bien. Únicamente esperaba que los ojos hinchados que veía ahora en el espejo sólo estuviesen allí por sueño y no por lágrimas.

Ya eran años de no poder llorar. Y de cualquier forma, a estas alturas no tenía caso arrojarse a ese tipo de tristes y poco productivos modos de arrepentimiento.

_¿__L__lorar__ revive a los muertos? _No.

Kagome hubiese deseado que sí, pero _no_. No había nada que hacer ahí, sino seguir viviendo para tratar de no recordar las caras, las voces….

"¡Ah!" saltó en su lugar en cuanto escuchó la alarma desde el cuarto de Sota. No esperó un solo ruido en ese absoluto mutis y el susto le aceleró el pulso. Exhaló y bajó la cabeza rendida, dejando que el frío del lavabo en contacto con sus palmas le calmara los nervios.

Tendrían que ser exactamente las siete, a esa hora su hermano se levantaba para irse a la secundaria. Oyó los pasos de Sota marchando hacia el baño y antes de que él abriera, ella se adelantó. El niño gritó al verle.

"Tampoco me veo tan mal, qué exagerado eres" rodó los ojos.

"Estas espantosa" Sota se tapó la boca para bostezar y luego alzó los hombros "pero es lo que pasa cuando trasnochas y luego duermes todo un día"

"Bastardo" le espetó ella sin ánimo y volvió a su cuarto.

Ya no le gustaba su habitación, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir cuando se quedaba en casa.

Miró de nuevo su móvil sobre su escritorio. Al despertar se imaginó que había dormido muy poco, porque cuando abrió los ojos era de madrugada y se sentía de todo menos descansada -Pero no, resulta que durmió un día completo...y eso explicaba por qué tenía tantos mensajes de Elvira pidiéndole señales de vida.

_Ugh,_ jadeó al acostarse. Todavía sentía los parpados _tan_ pesados. Y no podía volver a dormir porque eso preocuparía a su madre y luego no se la quitaría de encima.

Además, tenía que ocuparse de la escuela...

Comenzó a pensar en sus limitadas opciones, enfocándose al instante en las más baratas. Sabía lo probable que era que las universidades económicas carecieran de reconocimiento y que conseguir un trabajo post-estudios fuese difícil, pero ¿de verdad llegaría a trabajar? En realidad, no se auguraba a sí misma una vida muy larga. Tener a su madre contenta y su propia mente ocupada era lo importante de seguir en la Universidad, no lo que venía después de ella.

Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y encendió su laptop. Se dedicó a buscar y buscar, hasta que al poco rato encontró una escuela de educación superior no tan lejos del templo.

Entonces se estiró en su asiento, satisfecha y apreciando el alivio en su espalda.

Arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás en la silla, dejando su largo cabello colgar en el aire y a su cuello sostenerse por el respaldo del asiento. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Vio al revés..., pero lo vio.

Lo vio a_ él_.

Y ella, para eludir dicho espejismo, cerró los ojos. Se propuso a sí misma poner en práctica lo de siempre: hacer esfuerzo en tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo, de los elementos exteriores; los pequeños ruidos de la mañana, el olor a tierra mojada que se desparramaba sobre su cuarto cuando dejaba abierta la ventana...

Se mantendría así hasta que fuera seguro.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, perra?" escuchó Kagome.

'_Perra'. _Así, así es como él la llamó en sus primeros momentos juntos…y en los últimos. Ahora le causaba hasta un poco de gracia pensar que todo sus esfuerzos por hacerse querer y respetar por él durante muchos meses se fueron al caño en una sola hora, en un momento de locos en el que él la hubiese matado de no haber sido porque tuvo que sostener al monje, quien detenía el caos aún moribundo -y por el que ella se vio rezando muchas noches para que lograra sobrevivir, sin saber nunca el resultado.

Kagome siguió respirando el aire, mirando la nada oscura…

Hasta que uno de sus mechones fue jalado hacia atrás y tuvo que abrir de par en par los párpados, asustada. Él seguía ahí. Y le hacía daño. No usaba gran cosa de fuerza pero empleaba la energía suficiente en ese tirón de cabello como para hacerle ver lo real que era.

"Suelta, ¡suelta!" murmuró ella.

"Ahora no puedes ignorarme, ¿eh?" Jaló más, y Kagome reconoció que esa no era ni la cuarta parte de fuerza que él tenía, pero ella no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas y apretar los párpados con dolor. Se había hecho especialmente débil al pasar el tiempo.

En un instante la soltó para no volver a mostrar intenciones de tocarla. Cuando ella se paró de la silla y dio su frente hacia él, lo notó tan lejos que se sintió de nuevo una apestada.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Inuyasha?" preguntó, agarrotada y temblorosa de pánico.

"No porque me guste"

Aunque a Kagome la mente le trabajaba tan rápido que pareció saturarse hasta quedar en blanco, pudo aún percibir el examen visual al que Inuyasha la sometió en largo rato. En su expresión pronto se pintó el disgusto. Puro disgusto.

"Te ves como la mierda"

El comentario fue hecho de una forma que ni la mujer más desinteresada en su apariencia hubiese podido fingir indiferencia. Aún así, Kagome lo aguantó sin mover ningún musculo de su cara acongojada.

"Tú…" ella recobraba un poco de fuerza, ahora hablaba más claro "¿Vienes a matarme?"

"¡Sería mejor eso que a lo que realmente he venido!" gruñó Inuyasha, su cabello blanco y ahora más largo que antes, se movió por detrás de su espalda. Su traje rojo estaba del mismo tono que recordaba, pero su piel se veía diferente, quizá menos bronceada "Supongo que por eso sellaste el pozo con esos pergaminos baratos, ¿creías que vendría a matarte algún día? Increíble, me conociste muy bien" formó una mueca con su boca.

Ella se dio cuenta también de muchas cosas físicas en él, como, por ejemplo, las nuevas ojeras en el rostro de Inuyasha; su mirada congestionada de odio, su entonación hiriente en cada palabra, como…

"Te llevaré a la época antigua y no volverás aquí hasta que ya no nos sirvas para nada"

Como ahora.

Kagome lo miró con las retinas ligeramente más dilatadas de lo normal, con la boca entre abierta pero sin emitir palabra. Esperaba que él encontrara forma de explicarse sin necesidad de que ella preguntara de nuevo. Le dolía la garganta.

"No es por Naraku. Maté a ése bastardo el mismo día" escupió "pero dejó una extensión suya que hace unos días robó la joya. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que esa cosa logre usarla..., aún estaba totalmente purificada, así que ni siquiera alguno de nosotros ha podido tocarla."

Oh, entonces por eso…la _necesitaba_ de vuelta. Ella asintió, aludiendo a que comprendía ahora su presencia, pero él siguió hablando.

"Kikyô se hubiera encargado rápido de esto, pero ya fue asesinada. Tal como querías." Inuyasha sonrió con sátira "Sólo quedas tú"

Claro, Kikyô tuvo que ser nombrada -él no pudo perder la oportunidad, por supuesto. Kagome miró hacia su cama para distraerse en otra cosa distinta a él, puesto que una desesperación ridículamente potente le latía en las sienes al pasar los segundos.

"Iré" murmuró luego de pensarlo "Estaré allí en unos días, lo juro. Vete ya, yo iré, estaré allí"

"¿Vas a hacerla de ramera hoy también?" los labios de Kagome se separaron radicalmente en el asombro "Mientes para hacerme largar rápido. Eres tan obvia y estúpida"

Él volvía a sonreír con arrogancia. Despedía su aura un odio masculino que incomodaría naturalmente a cualquier mujer. Ella no se vio tan asustada por enterarse de que su última alucinación no fue alucinación, sino porque se supo sin escape.

¿Qué podía decir ella? lo deseaba fuera de su cuarto -de su vida-, hubiese dicho cualquier mentira para deshacerse de él, pero no para hacer lo de la otra noche, y además ¿_qué rayos _tenía que ver lo de la otra noche?

"Te lo he jurado-"

"Y yo te dejé en claro que no te creo. Eres jodidamente mentirosa, ¡y no seas tan descarada e hipócrita para negárselo a quien lo sabe más que nadie-!" ¿él...murmuró un insulto? Si, lo hizo, y eso la enfureció.

Kagome se inclinó hacia él con los puños hacia atrás.

"¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, MALDITA SEA?!" gritó.

"Vienes conmigo ahora" una fría determinación. Inuyasha la asió por la muñeca derecha y la cargó desde la cintura cual bolsa de papas, colocándosela debajo de su brazo y saltando de la ventana de su cuarto con ella.

Era una situación bastante cruel.

Porque para Kagome era ir, sin prepararse mentalmente, al lugar en donde residía el corazón de sus culpas y sus pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Eh...sí, reencuentros incómodos. Alguien está muy amargado por algo (?) y el pasado regresa, mh, creo que no para mejor...

_¡Próximo juéves!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **¡Heey! Aquí con el cuarto. Más reencuentros engorrosos y una pequeña vista a lo que sucedió antes.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que el ff es _Angst_ y que hay factores fuertes y algunas actitudes un poco raras. No es un relato alegre, ni es una historia de amor -al menos no del todo.

Voy con_ Reviews:_

**Miyasa: **¡Hola! Oop, sufrí de felicidad leyendo que te está pareciendo más interesante. Y sobre lo que Kagome padece, síp, acertaste, es exactamente eso y tiene un laaargo camino que recorrer para salir de ahí, porque las actitudes que la rodearán por ahora no van mucho a su favor :/ . Gracias por seguir leyendo, en verdad. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus reviews, besos! :D . **Lady-Shine: **_"Estuve a un ápice de pensar en un ataque alienígena"_ Haaahaha, lol. No te preocupes, pronto ya no estarás tan perdida. Hay un pequeño _flashback_ en éste capítulo que quizás te de más pistas de lo que sucedió para que IY esté así (igual eres libre de cogerle más odio xD). Me encantan tus r, aw que bien que sigas leyendo. Espero que me digas algo sobre este, saludos y besos! :) . **azucenas45**: La verdad es que yo tampoco sé por qué soy tan cruel con ella xD. No tengo idea (?). Sobre lo demás, ¡sí!, verás muchas de las cosas que pusiste en tu r -pero mucho más adelante lol. K está en el proceso dé. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y reviews, aw c: . **Caliu**: ¡Gracias gracias! Por el tiempo y la opinión. Y sí, la verdad es que me encanta el romance complicado, el que no es tan abierto, ideal o muymuy dulce -y espero que a ti también, ains xd. De nuevo gracias, y saludos!

Ahora, a la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Cuatro**

_La suave luz del sol surcaba el oriente, solícito a comparación de los anteriores días que hubieron de verse uniformemente oscuros, nublados._

_Una sutil señal del resto de un buen día._

_Quizás y sí. Es decir, probablemente lo sería para ellos que no estaban en su piel. Ella, por su parte, sería saludada con trémulas sonrisas, con unas cuantas preguntas y luego la escucharían atentamente, sin compartir la cuarta parte de su dolor al anunciar su retirada definitiva. _

_Pero ¿por qué eso sería un motivo para quejarse? De cualquier forma, era lo que tenía que suceder._

_Kagome suspiró, esperando encontrar a Inuyasha y Kikyo entrelazados por las manos. Supuso que le vendría bien observar alguna interacción afectuosa entre ellos dos..., sería la imagen que le daría a ella fuerzas para marcharse. _

_Sacudiendo las ideas de lo que se avecinaba con un movimiento de cabeza, Kagome decidió asentar su atención en los detalles del camino, concibiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Tal vez los bosques de alguna localidad del Tokyo actual consiguieran asimilársele, pero sabía que jamás sería igual. _

_El aire excesivamente puro al que se acostumbró, el cielo limpio, las rocas blancas. Y ese silencio…_

_El silencio ensordecedor que apenas era tapado por el sonido de sus zapatos contra la grava. Eso, y el permanente zumbido proveniente de ningún lado, el ruido emergido de las entrañas de la tierra que en su época ya casi no se percibía...eran lo único que ahora escuchaba._

_Lo único..., hasta que un quejido le penetró los oídos. Un quejido femenino, creciente a medida que ella conseguía acercarse a la entrañable cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

_La casi rota cabaña, la cabaña….¿qué pasó con la cabaña?_

_Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza. Su corazón perdió un latido. Expandió las cuencas de los ojos hasta que dolieron. _

_El instinto de preservación, en reacción al turbulento ambiente, le sugería girar en sus talones. Debajo del quejido, aún podía escuchar, como canción de fondo, el zumbido. Tétrico zumbido._

_Lo siguiente sucedió sin pasar por su comprensión._

_Ella entró como en trance, con los dedos tensos puestos sobre el bambú quemado de cortina, topando inminentemente con la escena fúnebre, impresionante y demoledora que la marcaría de ahí en adelante por el resto de su vida. _

_Sus pies, quietos en los cimientos de madera, se arrastraron unos centímetros. Toparon con algo. Y al distinguir qué era…_

_La garganta se le cerró. _

_Ni siquiera pudo gritar.__Tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo._

_Porque un jalón a su brazo que la tumbó al suelo fue su inmediato recibimiento._

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio después de levantar del suelo su trasero -que Inuyasha había dejado caer sin reparos-, fue a una mujer. Naturalmente, ella se preguntó de quién se trataba, aunque no formuló la pregunta en voz alta. Y tampoco hizo falta, por fortuna, porque la reconoció en poco tiempo.<p>

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, no hubo voz.

¿Cómo había podido desconocerla? Lucía idéntica a como la recordaba, salvo tal vez por un par de kilos menos.

Quizá si ella hubiese aterrizado bien su atención desde que entró, la habría identificado en segundos, pero a Kagome le costó mucho trabajo centrarse, teniendo al lado a Inuyasha observándola con odio, sabiéndose además en el único lugar en el mundo que le revolvía el estomago…

Estaba ahí. Otra vez.

Entre ellos de nueva cuenta, con esas tres personas en torno al centro de la equivalentemente misma cabaña. Tres..., sólo tres personas de las seis que tendrían que haber sido.

Se sentía extraño caer en la cuenta de que ya no estaba su más acérrimo soporte entre esa gente, y que, además, esas personas no tenían las mismas caras que años atrás y que no quedaba más amistad en todo esto.

"¿Y bien?" Inuyasha la tomó del codo sin que lo previera. La giró hacia su derecha, apartando a Sango de su campo de visión y dirigiéndola hacia el monje, sentado en otra esquina "¿Lo has visto? Sólo ha quedado inválido, así que tú te has salvado de ser responsable de cuatro muertes, ¿te pone feliz, mh? ¿O maldices tu asquerosa suerte porque no te salió como esperabas?"

Kagome no deseaba mirar al monje. Muy apurada, se sacudió para salir del agarre. Luchó con mohines de dolor y nerviosismo en el rostro y, de hecho, no se percató del ridículo que hacía al seguir retorciéndose sin conseguir nada…

Hasta que escuchó el resoplido cruel de Inuyasha.

Entonces se detuvo, y sólo así es como fue soltada. Después de semejante escena, ella eligió al suelo como el punto más seguro para concentrar sus ojos, y a sus propias manos alrededor de su tronco para sostener su cuerpo.

No iba a mirar a nadie en ese lugar. Era el monje quien poseía la expresión más suave para con ella, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a fijar los ojos en él.

"Ya le he dicho para qué es que la he traído" la voz alta de Inuyasha los acaparó "No se tienen que preocupar por ella, estaré vigilándola en todo momento esta vez"

"Empecemos el viaje mañana, acabemos esto rápido" sugirió Sango, seria.

"Mañana al amanecer partimos, ¿lo has oído, Miroku?"

Miroku respondió con una calmada afirmación.

El híbrido, la exterminadora y el monje intercambiaron más palabras, pero Kagome no se enteró de ellas. Comenzó a perder el sentido de la vista y del oído, y antes de que su cuerpo desmayado cayera hacia adelante, Inuyasha la sostuvo.

La mujer se apartó al reconocer sus manos sobre ella y, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, se recuperó en un momento. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos ya se encontraba sentada, con los tres mirándola atentamente, si bien bastante apartados…

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Miroku. Era Miroku, él siempre fue el amable.

"No. Quiero volver a mi casa" los labios le temblaron como si tuviera frío. Lo que en realidad tenía era pánico.

"Para manosearte con tu patético novio, ¿es que no pudiste soportar que yo no te eligiera y por eso te agrada abrirle las piernas a cualquiera?" burlándose con ira, el medio demonio volvió a aprisionar su antebrazo.

Kagome vovió a rechazarlo.

"Él no es mi novio" dijo ella, pero pronto se quedó callada, porque reparó en la estupidez de ponerse a darle explicaciones. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

"No" él se rio amargamente "Supongo que tu suerte con los hombres ha cambiado ahora que eres horrible"

Kagome pronto se tuvo que morder el interior de las mejillas para soportar el llanto, porque previamente estuvo segura de que sufriría de insultos y recriminaciones a toda hora, pero nunca contempló la posibilidad de ser sometida a algún tipo de burla.

Tanto caló en ella la humillación como la creciente furia. Podía sentirse como basura ahora mismo, e igual iba a responder algo. Sí, _algo_, ni muerta iba a quedarse callada.

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de hombres que han demostrado no opinar como tú" Kagome usó un acento insolente. Sonrió con discreción al ver la mandíbula de su contrincante tensarse.

"No me interesa tu historial" tronó él entre dientes.

"Basta, Inuyasha" Miroku intervino.

Como en los viejos tiempos...

Ella debía estar agradecida con el monje por demasiadas cosas, lo único malo es que ella le devolvió su amabilidad con la paraplejía.

Inuyasha la miró lleno de sátira, ¿sabía lo que ella pensaba …o es que la situación era demasiado evidente? Le apostaba más a lo segundo, porque Inuyasha jamás tuvo inteligencia emocional. Y es que no dejaba de ser irónico que una de las personas a quien ella más afectó, la estuviera defendiendo.

"Mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí" cambió ella de tema. Se sostuvo de la madera para levantarse y se obligó a mirar fijamente al híbrido, aun pegada a la pared como soporte. "Necesito ir. Regresaré en seguida, sólo tengo...que decirle"

"¿Y tu madre sabía dónde estabas la otra noche?" no hubo ni burla ni sarcasmo esta vez… pero algo hubo en la voz de Inuyasha.

"Yo se lo dije antes de irme. Ella lo sabía" aunque claro, su madre no tuvo oportunidad de negarle el permiso...

"Lárgate de una vez. Iré detrás de ti en unos segundos" de nuevo, Inuyasha apretaba los dientes "No dudo que quieras pasarte de lista"

Kagome caminó fuera de la cabaña, ni reparó en nadie ni dudaron sus pies. Estuvo aferrada en inhibir su temblor hasta el pozo devora-huesos. Y fue extraño pisar de nuevo su época, porque durante los primeros minutos le dio la impresión de que el choque anterior, de hecho, no sucedió mas que en un sueño.

…

..

.

"Ella...se ve diferente, ¿no?" Inuyasha susurró. Sus muros aún se tambaleaban ante la mujer que se negaba a nombrar. Todavía era obvio.

"Tratemos de hacer esto rápido" se quebró la exterminadora "Verla aquí otra vez es…." pero no dijo más. Ella presionó sus labios en contra de sus rodillas y así se quedó.

Miroku los veía, comprendiendo las emociones de ambos.

Él también estaba en medio de sentimientos compasivos, y otros tantos rencorosos. Tan sólo hace unos segundos la amiga y la enemiga de todos se abrió paso entre ellos para salir de allí sin mirar a nadie. La amiga que se mostró arrepentida años atrás, el _día después,_ la que gimió y rogó que escuchasen sus explicaciones, con las rodillas rendidas en el suelo. Y nadie fue capaz de darle consuelo, porque se había perdido demasiado a causa de su grotesca huida.

Verla entrar fue sentir el calor de una vieja amistad minimizado por el tan helado resentimiento.

Miroku desconocía hasta qué punto los emociones de Sango se le asemejaron pero, al menos en él, la piedad se fue abriendo paso por sobre las demás emociones. Y es que, aunque según Inuyasha, Kagome era perfectamente capaz de hacerse la mustia, lo cierto era que ni su palidez ni su tan extraña desnutrición podían 'simularse'. Tales pequeños cambios revelaban la prueba de que ella vivía, tal vez desde hace años, en la cumbre de algún infierno interno.

Así que, en silencio, el monje la perdonó.

La realidad era que todos ellos esperaron demasiado de una niña de tan sólo quince años, venida de otro mundo en donde quizás la vida era diferente,…y que se fugó, asustada y dolida por una decisión en la que ella se vio afectada. Porque el craso error que ella cometió había sido, de hecho, el no haber hecho nada cuando más había tenido que hacerlo_._ Y, si bien las consecuencias de aquello eran de proporciones catastróficas, también era prudente suponer que el descuido de ella había sido producto de una cobardía adolescente y no de la malicia.

Y así no le gustara el resultado, el monje lo entendía.

Luego entraba Sango al cuadro..., y a ella la entendía como a nadie. Poco antes del gran debacle, su esposa hubo de afrontar la muerte de su hermano, su único pariente vivo. Ahora, el hombre al que amaba estaba inválido y era demasiado comprensible que ella culpara mil veces más a Kagome que al mismo Naraku.

Porque un solo golpe de quien se quería, dolía más que las cien puñaladas recibidas del enemigo. Y si algo era rotundo es que los tres que moraban allí, callados y pensativos, habían querido a Kagome.

Uno de ellos más que los demás, el que pronto salió de sus propias divagaciones, gruñó con odio contenido y se alistó para correr fuera.

"Tengo que ir ya por esa niñata" y farfulló antes de marcharse.

Sango y Miroku miraron a los ojos del otro. Sólo atinaron a suspirar tristemente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tal vez suba otro capítulo antes del juéves (y luego otro el juéves), porque creo que será mejor que saque el ff más rápido, mmh. No sé.

En fin, gracias por el tiempo. ¿Opiniones?


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A**: Por nada en partícular creo que hoy es un buen día para actualizar, jss.

Los capítulos son cortos así que supongo que publicaré dos días a la semana.

_Reviews:_

**LaylaMutuoTaisho**: Oh, ¡gracias! Por ambos, el tiempo y el review. Actualizaré yo creo que dos días a la semana, pero no estoy segura de cuales. Aw, y de nuevo gracias por dejarme saber que estás leyendo y que te está gustando, aprecio el apoyo :) . **Miyasa**: ¡Así es! Parte de la personalidad humana radíca en el entorno en el que nos desenvolvemos en la niñez -tan simple como eso. Siento que a mucha gente se le escapa ese punto acerca del por qué las habilidades y las actitudes de Kagome son obtusas en el Sengoku. En fin, sobre lo de quién tiene la culpa aquí...en lo personal creo que es compicado. A veces pasan cosas en las que, si bien uno tuvo un poco que ver, realmente no hubo solo "uno" que hizo que sucediera. Muchas tragedias que ocurren, en realidad no tienen un por qué o un culpable en particular :/ .¡Gracias por el review y el tiempo! Espero seguir conociendo tus opiniones :D. **azucena45**: ¡Hola! :P Yes, K tiene que conocer bien ese infierno para saber cómo abandonarlo. Y sobre lo de otra persona en su vida...veré si aparece xd. Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente y haciéndome saber de tu sentir sobre el ff, en verdad gracias C:. **Caliu**:ö...Que cada vez esperas más de esta historia, asdfg. Madre mía, espero no joderlo olímpicamente xd. Y sabes, ¡sí! Incluso me he esforzado en entender un poco de inglés para intentar leer más ff de éste tipo -extrañamente en español hay menos angst, creo creo (?). Gracias por tu ya segundo review y seguir la historia, aw. **Lady-Shine**: ¡Heey! ¿Como estas? Tu siempre aquí para leer, aw. Con lo de la reacción de todos, lol, sí. Aunque el error por la que la condenan no es el hecho de que no haya enfrentado a Naraku, sino el que ella no haya dicho ni pío. Para ellos, K actuó así de "uy, ahí está el malo malote -al que creíamos muerto-, y mis amigos están durmiendo, desprevenidos. Emm, yo mejor salgo de aquí y que se las arreglen ahí a ver cómo cuando se den cuenta" xDD sinceramente, yo también estaría enojada. Y sobre Shippo .-., ay... **ScarletSide**: Hola hola :). Que bueno que los capítulos son cortos así no te quitó tanto tiempo el leerlos de corrida xD. Y supones bien, Kagome huyó en un momento crítico y así es como hemos llegado a ésto. ¡Gracias por hacerme saber que estás leyendo, muchas gracias!

En el capítulo: nuevo personaje. Es, um...curioso xd.

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Cinco**

"¿Qué ha dicho tu madre?"

"¿Importa?"

"...No"

Inuyasha caminaba al frente. Su largo cabello blanco se balanceaba al ritmo de las ráfagas frías del viento. Kagome veía su espalda en silencio.

Con las pupilas afianzadas a su traje rojo, ella se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo había extrañado para nada. También registró su privado deseo de que las cosas siguieran como hace días: él en su época y ella en la suya propia, sin más problemas que los de conseguir una Universidad que pudiese costearse ella misma con algún pequeño trabajo. Sí, porque de eso se suponía que trataba su vida ahora. Y la idea de buscar perlas y enemigos insanos que amaban ver al mundo arder ya le sabía a cuento viejo y cansado.

"¡Eh, mujer!…" Inuyasha se detuvo y se dirigió a ella "¿Puedes con eso?"

Realizándo que ya se encontraban justo frente al pozo, Kagome asimiló apenas a lo que él se refería. Flacucha y sin fuerza, ella llevaba la vieja mochila amarilla y otra azul que compró su madre hace unos pocos meses. Ambas bolsas eran lo bastante grandes como para predecir que sería imposible para ella el poder subirlas.

"Lo haré sola"

Ella tenía que decir 'gracias' de todos modos. Sí, tal vez eso mejoraría la situación con él…

Pero no se atrevió.

"Entonces muévete ya" Inuyasha la jaló del brazo y la acercó al portal, deslizándole una mirada que le obvió a Kagome el hecho de que él pretendía tenerla vigilada por si ella intentaba escapar. Así que, no hubo nada de caballeroso en hacerla pasar primero.

Kagome echó un suspiro ruidoso de amargura y se precipitó al fondo oscuro. Ya después de pasar por el portal, aventó sus mochilas hacia arriba y las oyó caer al pasto antes de que ella se dedicara a la tarea de escalar por las ramas –y de ver a Inuyasha pegar un solo salto y salir así de descomplicado.

La actividad la cansó. Por ende, se sentó al borde del pozo apenas llegar a la cima.

"Solías no agotarte tan rápido"

"Solía no hacerlo" admitió lánguida.

Inuyasha se guardó la sorpresa de hace unos momentos. No la creyó capaz de soportar su propio peso con sus enflaquecidos brazos mientras escaló. Estaba tan delgada que...podía resultar preocupante.

Ahora que ella, sentada sobre el pozo luchando por respiración pareció pederse en sus pensamientos, él la contempló sin prudencia. Confirmando otra vez lo que hace años había descubierto, muy a su pesar: Kagome, al parecer, siempre sería uno de esos pocos seres a los que podría verseles en sus peores días y aún así, sin esfuerzo alguno, lucir superiores al resto de los vivos. Por supuesto, ésto se debía probablemente a que las facciones de su rostro y su demás anatomía eran casi perfectas en su delicadez, y que a pesar de ya no poseer el tinte dulce y expresivo en la mirada, ella seguía teniendo esos ojos que parecían contener dentro de sí al más gris de los mares. Era en verdad algo especial, su mirada...

"Sango y Miroku…¿se casaron?" como a cuento de nada, Kagome formuló esa pregunta.

"¿Qué?" él sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de su mesmerismo "Se casaron…sí, a unos pocos meses de que te largaras hicieron la ceremonia. Sango insistió mucho en adelantarlo. Temía que se hiciera demasiado tarde si esperaban más tiempo"

"Y Miroku…"

"Estuvo asustado" interrumpió sombrío "No quería atar a Sango a cuidar de él durante toda su vida, se negaba al principio"

"Pero ahora-" un nudo en la garganta le fastidió a Kagome las palabras "ellos ya están mejor. No son tan infelices"

"Si eso te hace sentir menos basura" gruñó él en respuesta "entonces repítetelo cuanto creas necesario, perra" ¡Carajo! Ella lo molestaba tanto. No podía tratarla bien ni un minuto entero, lo terminaba enfureciendo.

"¡Ya sé que arruiné las cosas, no lo digo para hacerme menos responsable! Fue un comentario, un maldito comentario y nada más"

Inuyasha no supo por qué, y hubiese querido que no fuera así. Pero los gritos de Kagome le trayeron a la memoria aquellos otros tiempos. Y el aire cambió, como si por diminutos segundos, ellos volvieran a lo que era antes. Inuyasha reparó profundamente en el hasta ahora inadvertido aroma de ella, invadiéndose de nostalgia, y aterrizándo al muy distinto y amargo _hoy y ahora_.

"Vamos, avancemos"

No quiso que ella tuviera la última palabra. Por otra parte ¿qué podía decir él? Se lo estuvo preguntando durante el camino hacia la cabaña, observando la figura de Kagome yéndole por delante.

…

..

.

"No me interesa" ni la respuesta de Sesshomaru ni verlo retornar su camino como si nada fue cosa inesperada.

Izuko juntó sus brazos bajo las largas mangas de su aori blanco, sin despegar ojo del Daiyoukai.

"Me suponía lo poco que te interesaba. Claro" fingió con obviedad un suspiro comprensivo "Inuyasha es tu hermano, y es normal que tú le profeses esa protección fraterna a tu muy exclusivo modo"

"Ni siquiera voy a ponerme a discutir algo tan ridículo" Sesshomaru seguía caminando.

A Izuko se le acababan las ideas.

Rayos. Tenía que detenerlo antes de perder todo su interés.

"Inuyasha es una continua piedra en el zapato, no puedes negarlo. Él sigue débil después de que su querida Kikyô fue asesinada por Naraku…otra vez" contuvo la risa "Está susceptible. O alguien se deshace de él ahora o nadie se deshará de él nunca, ¿de verdad desaprovechas así la oportunidad, Sesshomaru? Luego no podrás pretender que no quieres a tu hermano"

"No me interesa nada sobre esa estúpida joya. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no" el Daiyoukai hizo pausa larga antes de agregar "Tu parecido con Inuyasha hace que la idea de cortarte la cabeza sea más placentera. No abuses más de tu tiempo, híbrido"

Izuko juró varias veces antes de desaparecer.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha…

¿Cómo se atrevían a renegar de llevar la misma sangre? Ambos tercos y odiosos, vanagloriados en sí mismos y ególatras ya por naturaleza. Hermanos, sin duda.

Izuko se dirigió a su cabaña, que procuró conseguir totalmente apartada de la civilización. Tomó un rumbo nuevo para distraer la rutina y pasó por varias aldeas sin armar escándalos, porque lo de matar por matar no era lo suyo.

Pensó más bien en sus probabilidades contra Inuyasha, y si bien podía darle una pelea digna usando sus habilidades en manipulación e ilusionismo, había de reconocer en el fondo que en enfrentamiento fisico era insignificante contra él.

Naraku lo creó al borde de la muerte, por lo que el resultado fue predecible: un hanyoü débil, sin poderes trascendentes aparte de sus cuantas habilidades ilusionistas.

Por lo mismo, Izuko intentaba tener aliados. Aunque no encontró ninguna opción mejor que Sesshomaru, y estaba claro el rechazo de éste hace unos segundos. O sea que, por ahora, nada más contaba consigo mismo y con sus escasos sirvientes inútiles.

Matar a Inuyasha sería una tarea difícil. Izuko hubiese preferido ir en paz con él..., hubiese querido que él se apartase de su camino en el momento oportuno. No lo odiaba, sería extraño odiar a quien se te parecía tanto…

Aún no lograba imaginarse qué diablos estuvo pasando por la mente de Naraku antes de crearlo, ¿por qué hacerlo tan similar al ser que más odió en vida?

Eso se oía estúpido.

Así que Izuko no pretendía perder más la cabeza por esas cuestiones. Ignorando su vieja y vana curiosidad, saltó de un árbol a otro, viendo apenas de reojo dos cabezas que le llamaron la atención. Dejó de saltar de una rama a otra para detenerse a mirar si las suposiciones eran ciertas.

"Oh, vaya" sonrió.

Esa plateada cabellera dirigiéndose hacia una aldea fue lo que lo retuvo.

Cabello blanco, aori rojo y olor a híbrido. Era Inuyasha, claro está.

Inuyasha y… ¿quién? Porque no la exterminadora, ésta mujer era más pequeña y más delgada.

Izuko se dejó caer del árbol y corrió con rapidez hacia la pareja. Sonrió de nuevo, pues nunca había visto a su enemigo reaccionar tan inquieto, asiendo del codo a la chica para posicionarla atrás de él.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ambos, se inclinó y sonrió encantadoramente. Presentarse siempre ha sido importante.

"Hola, chica" saludó. La mujer enfrentó su mirada, después inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo y suspiró como condenada a muerte. Aquello le pareció a él gracioso. "Qué niña tan peculiar. Ahora dime, Inuyasha, ¿es ella tan importante que la tenías oculta o algo así?"

A Izuko le encantaba el juego de las suposiciones. Y pocas veces fallaba al hacerlas. Plus: el lenguaje corporal del otro híbrido sustentaba sus hipótesis con respecto a la desconocida.

¿Quién era? Ni idea, pero tendría que ser de gran valor para Inuyasha, porque la forma en la que instantes antes, al caminar trás de ella, la miraba…

_Oh, __mierda_, Izuko sonrió. Como mitad Youkai, él conocía esa mirada y sabía lo que significaba.

"Espera…" con lentitud Izuko abrió más los ojos y la sonrisa se le fue dilatando

"¿Es ella Kagome?"

Ellos no dijeron nada.

Y ciertamente, el silencio a veces solía ser la mejor de las respuestas.

"Ow, ¡la famosa Kagome!"

Estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Naraku por haberle dado una memoria remota sobre las situaciones que dejó antes de morir, cuando escuchó el filo de la Tessaiga deslizarse sobre su funda.

"¿Quieres pelear tan rápido? Pero aún tenemos que dialogar demasiado, cosas como…" fingió detenerse a pensarlo "como esta chica dejándolos morir a todos, por ejemplo"

No consiguió la reacción deseada de ninguno de ellos, Izuko observó.

La indiferente cara de la mujer ante la acusación lo hizo dudar unos segundos de que ella fuera la tal Kagome. Pero si no era ella ¿quién más sería? La chica lucía un poco como Kikyô, y Kikyô no fue nunca tan pequeña, según sus recuerdos heredados.

Inuyasha seguía en guardia, aún si ahora introducía la espada a su funda.

"No pareces sentirte culpable, niña. Y no te juzgo, sabemos todos que Kikyô era una patética muerta que muerta debió quedarse siempre"

El duro golpe de un puñetazo contra sus labios le calló la boca, pero la agria sensación no pudo alcanzarlo, porque el dolor real estaba en ellos y no en él,…y lo sabía ahora.

"No te pongas violento, Inuyasha. Esto será luego" sonrió, con líneas de sangre manchando sus dientes. Le dio una mirada a Kagome "Adiós, chica"

Y con la seguridad de que no sería perseguido, se marchó a grandes saltos. Sabiendo que esos dos le iban a dar excelentes oportunidades dentro del juego.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** lol, Izuko. Como sea.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: **Actualizo, ésta vez sin mucho tiempo a mi disposición pero comosea x).

En este capítulo hay otro primer encuentro. No parece relevante, pero lo es. -Y bueno, supongo que también aquí se contestarán algunas de sus dudas con respecto a los sentimientos de K (?).

_**LaylaMutuoTaisho, caliu, Lady-Shine, Rogue85, Guest **(lol, espero que no te hayas quedado muda de lo mal que estuvo) y** Miyasa**._ A todas, un especial agradecimiento por el apoyo. También gracias a quienes sigan leyendo anónimamente.

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no es de mi autoría y nunca lo será.** Ya.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Seis**

"Um..., hola"

La gente solía ignorar a quienes les aborrecían. La gente normal, al menos.

Kagome se consideraba normal, sí. Es solo que, a veces, las personas normales también tenían que hacer duras excepciones. Un ejemplo claro y conciso: cuando en el pasado te habías equivocado garrafalmente, no podías en el presente ponerte en una posición muy digna sobre el asunto.

La chica de quince años lo estropeó todo, así que la mujer de veinte tenía que pararse allí en escena, despojada de todo orgullo, y afrontar lo que le tocaba. Y Sango, su mirada asesina, el rechazo…eran unas cuantas de esas muchas cosas qué superar y que entre más pronto, mejor.

La exterminadora estaba ahí, sentada sobre las enormes raíces del árbol más cercano a esa aldea extraña a la que acababan de llegar la noche de ayer. Su expresión facial la hacía parecer envejecida, mayor de lo que era.

Kagome volvió a tragar discretamente saliva y a inhalar todo el aire que podían sus pulmones para vedar su nerviosismo estando frente a ella. Su hola no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que intentó de nuevo:

"Sango…"

"No" le espetó ella "Lo que sea, no"

A veces, sin embargo, las personas normales tenían que tomar lo que se les daba, y desechar las expectativas.

Dado a que para Kagome fue muy impresionante cómo una única palabra podía ser tan ruda, tuvo que abstenerse de tratar de nuevo un acercamiento con Sango. La vergüenza ya había rebasado el tope, el espacio estaba lleno.

Su labio inferior se aferró al superior y ella pasó del árbol caminando, con la mirada neutra y la cabeza en alto, mientras se abrazaba para cubrirse del frío de la mañana.

Especuló un montón durante su solitaria caminata.

Supuso que las actitudes a su al rededor no cambiarían, y que ella tendría que seguir valiendose de lo mísmo que hacía desde su regreso: ignorar, seguir ignorándolos. No había otra opción. Ella no contaba con las energías suficientes para insistir más, y rápidamente se le fueron agotando los deseos de buscar una conciliación con ellos para solventar un poco la situación actual. Habría querido hacer del viaje algo más soportable, pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder.

Ellos lo estaban haciendo difícil. Descontado a Miroku, ellos lo estaban haciendo _muy_ difícil.

Sango tenía una actitud que su amiga Elvira, la americana, describiría como 'hard bitch_'_. Y sabía que sería descarado de su parte el culparla, como masoquista seguir intentando una reconciliación. Era obvio que las oportunidades estaban reventadas.

¿Y qué con_ él_?

«_Inuyasha…_» aquél nombre ni siquiera pasó por su boca, pero le escosó la lengua.

Inuyasha, esa bestia imbécil y cruel podía irse al averno y arder eternamente ahí.

Durante todo el día anterior el híbrido se comportó como ya lo venía haciendo, pero incluso suponiendo que no cambiaría esa actitud, la Kagome de hace unas horas no se había esperado lo que él le hizo al caer la noche.

Inuyasha superó su propio nivel de bastardez.

_"Te lo mereces"_ tuvo él la audacia de decirle después.

Fue asombroso.

Kagome se sabía merecedora de miles de tragedias, y no por eso debía admitir con gusto a su antigüo verdugo. Además, a ella le resultaba completamente fácil detestar a Inuyasha de forma particular, ser lastimada por él no era cosa del presente. Al menos podía estar segura de que Sango no tenía la manía de herirla por placer o crueldad, pero él era una cosa distinta…existieron aquellas dulces miradas de su parte a lo largo del pasado viaje, los pequeños gestos que podían ilusionar a una niñata de secundaria, y todo para que al final eligiera él a otra mujer y la llevara a vivir al mismo lugar que ella.

Ser sojuzgada por Sango, a quien en otros tiempos consideró como su hermana, era una cosa…

Pero ¿por Inuyasha?

¡Oh, en lo absoluto!

Empezaría a poner su resistencia contra él, porque sí, Kagome podía enfrentarlo. Así su cuerpo fuera ya prácticamente puros huesos, así su alma se hubiese podrido desde hace años, ella todavía podía sostenerse ante él.

Recordando lo sucedido de hace unas horas, lograba resumirlo más o menos así en su mente:

Ellos partieron de día y llegaron a esa aldea apenas oscureció. El monje usó de excusa una presencia demoniaca en el castillo del señor feudal para conseguir una noche de estancia gratis en el hogar del hombre, y aprovechó también su estado parapléjico para ello. La idea de causar lástima era buena, sí. Sin embargo, Kagome se tensó con obviedad apenas oyó al monje hacer referencia a su parálisis en las piernas…cosa que no desadvirtió Inuyasha. Él aprovechó la hora de la cena para señalarla como la culpable, usando además calificativos agraviantes. Logró que las personas del lugar que rondaban alrededor la mirasen horrible.

En reacción ante ésto, ella huyó de la vivienda del terrateniente para esconder su repentino ataque de pánico, y él, con un placer macabro, la arrastró hacia adentro apretándola desde el brazo. La lastimó con su fuerza, así que ella terminó con el rostro rojo, sosteniendo los quejidos y gimoteos frente a Miroku, Sango y demás personas desconocidas.

Tan sólo recordarlo, Kagome sintió de nuevo el nudo en la garganta. Luego giró en sus talones para regresar al castillo e incentivarse así a no chillar como niñata. No sabía con certeza en qué número del ranking de los momentos más humillantes de su vida estaba la noche de ayer, pero tendría que alcanzar al menos un puesto entre los diez peores.

Aquello aunado a que llevaba apenas dos días en la época feudal. No durmió ni en el primero ni en el segundo, tenía más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin descanso y muy poca comida en su sistema. Seguía en pie por ingerir agua, pero nada más.

"Señorita" un hombre desconocido irrumpió su paso "¿sabe ustéd de alguna posada cerca de aquí?"

"Bueno, eh..." Kagome tuvo que dejar de pensar en sus infortunios para prestarle atención. El sujeto era algo alto, su cabello corto y azabache empalidecía su piel ya de por sí blanca y llevaba ropa típica de los campesinos. Aunque su rostro era serio, él parecía amable. "Hay un castillo cercano, pero no estoy segura de que el dueño admita huéspedes, señor..."

"Dai. Mi nombre es Dai, y...le agradezco mucho la ayuda" la observó con atención.

"Suerte, señor" ella sonrió por cortesía y volvió a caminar. El hombre también, con lentitud.

Fue tan extraño. Al pasar ambos hombro a hombro, Kagome realizó en aquella mirada extraña y seria que le había dedicado el tipo, como si la hubiese analizado con real interés.

«_Estoy imaginando cosas_» y no tenía humor para ellas.

Por el momento Kagome sólo quería paz. Sus pies se movían todavía en busca de ella. Desafortunadamente, sólo pasaron contados minutos para que topase con otro sujeto. Ésta vez uno peligroso.

"Ey, niña"

Debió largarse en terror o al menos preocuparse por su vida, porque supo en seguida quién era. Aunque la voz la acababa de conocer hace un día, para Kagome era conocerla desde hace mucho. Y es que, dado a cierta similitud física con otro hanyô, la aparición de éste ser la marcó al instante -porque ya era abrumadoramente suficiente el tener que lidiar con la existencia de _uno_.

Él se quedó tras su espalda, por lo que Kagome asumió que ella tendría que voltear su tronco y encararlo.

"¿Qué?"

Fue tan simple. Pero Izuko se emocionó.

Por eso él estaba ahí, por eso corrió a alcanzarla. Tuvo la certeza de que el intercambio de líneas entre ella y él sería excitante. Existía la ilusión de que Kagome no le temiera en lo absoluto.

Se presentó un factor todavía más sublime: Inuyasha estaba ahí mismo. Escondiéndose sobre la copa de los árboles más cercanos a la chica, siguiéndola, observándola. Y ella no lo sabía.

"¿Eres Kagome, verdad?"

"¿Me creerías si te digo que no, que soy su hermana gemela?" lo preguntó muy seria.

Izuko se rio un poco "Eres buena".

Cuando ella hizo amago de seguir por su vía, él la detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

"Aún no hemos acabado"

"¿Tiene que ver con la perla?"

Él le respondió con una risotada.

"Claro. Supuse que no, así que yo ya acabé" dijo Kagome, deshaciendose de su mano y disparándo más pasos para alejarse.

Izuko se quedó en su sitio, sin ademanes de perseguirla.

"¡Estás aquí para hacerle favores a Inuyasha y a esa pareja, pero ten cuidado. Tú no sabes qué día puedan traicionar a la traicionera!" él exclamó "No hay forma de quererte, no para ellos. Si acaso tomarán ventaja de ti"

"¿Y? Se supone que ellos no me interesan, por eso los dejé morir" Kagome se detuvo a mirarle, dispuesta a responder de acuerdo a la lógica de todos los de esa época con respecto a ella.

"Y me dirás luego que no amabas a Inuyasha" se burló él.

Se burló como el resto. Burlas. Burlas, siempre burlas.

Naraku, la gente de la aldea, Inuyasha -justo él, mofándose de su dolor por no ser 'la elegida', insinuando luego que se acostaba con quien sea por el despecho.

Bueno, pues no más. Ya no más de eso.

Ridículo. ¿Por qué seguían creyéndola dolida por ese asunto? Ella no lo estaba. Le era en absoluto imposible sufrir por algo tan insifignificante cuando tenía sobre sus hombros una pena muchísimo más seria. Y ahora, además, podía callar esas bocas fácilmente. Sólo tenía que usar el mismo sentido común que antes había utilizado consigo mísma para dejar ese enamoramiento en el pasado.

"Yo era apenas una niña" comenzó, con un gesto de hombros "Es decir, sin duda los hombres que ahora conozco son tipos más atractivos, con toda esa experiencia…es cruel compararlos con Inuyasha. Pero yo estuve aquí, pasando un montón de tiempo y él estaba ahí al lado. Él era el héroe, y yo una niña ¿no? Lo que trato de decir es que, de no ser él, hubiese sido cualquier otro. Puede que no lo entiendas" y sin esperar retaliación ella siguió su camino, terminando el encuentro.

Izuko, anonadado y al borde la risa, la dejó ir. Se cruzó de brazos.

Kagome era un grato desconcierto, pero la lástima por el otro hanyoü de nuevo lo embargó. Aquél pobre diablo oyó todo, rompió la rama donde posaba su mano y largó con furia por la misma dirección en la que la chica circulaba tranquila.

Los tipos heridos solían no comportarse dentro de sus cabales, e Inuyasha -a causa de lo anterior dicho por la mujer del futuro-, estaba herido, _más_ herido.

"No te espera un día amable, Kagome" sonrió Izuko.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No olviden del todo a 'Dai' :D

¡Saludos y que estén bien!


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: **Llegó el momento. Ésta historia ya no es _T_, es _M._ A partir de ahora, creo yo, ésto se pone más serio.

De nuevo en apuros y contestando a los reviews, veo que sus dudas e impresiones son similares: ¿Sobre Izuko? también disfruto a su personaje,...pero aviso: aunque él no es malo, también está lejos de ser bueno, lol. Con respecto a lo de la madre de Kagome, por motivos de argumento en el ff me estoy aprovechando de su excesiva permisividad xD -como sea, eso no siempre va a ser así. Oh, ¿y Dai? Con él habrá algo -aunque no precisamente _ésa_ clase de algo. **Por último, debo decirles que agradezco mucho el apoyo, es una gran motivación para actualizar. ¡Y me encanta que a muchas de ustedes les haya parecido bueno el capítulo anterior! En verdad gracias, aw c:, espero que todos -también los anónimos- estén más que bien.**

Em, ahora debo _advertir_les que en ésta parte, además de palabas soeces, hay un flashback con contenido gráfico que puede resultar desagradable ...(_madremaríapurísima, no me maten, por favor (?), lo dije desde al principio, "los personajes no son bien tratados" D: ) _y por eso ahora es _M_.

*Sin más, espero que no los horrorize tanto éste capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Siete**

_Absorta en el desastre y hundida en el piso, Kagome se tocó el brazo maltratado; su mirada perdida en la madera cubierta de sangre._

_Cuando alguien -no supo quién, le preguntó si había visto a Naraku, ella respondió automáticamente que sí. Fue cuando empezaron los gritos, cuando la bestia la alzó por los hombros, sacudiendo su cuerpo al compás de furiosas palabras que ella no pudo siquiera procesar._

_Kagome, tras otro fuerte empujón que la estrelló de nuevo contra el suelo, sólo fue consciente de un hueso quebrándose._

_Y de las voces, voces infestadas de una tremebunda desesperación. De un llanto ajeno, de mujer; de la intervención de un hombre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Muchos nombres en el aire, muchos gritos._

_Gritos que ella oía a lo lejos, ahogados por el rugido de la tierra. Jalones y heridas que notaba en tercera persona._

_Se enteraba muy menguadamente de lo que acontecía. Su cerebro apenas asimilaba que su brazo, de codo para abajo, estaba roto. Su mente había quedado estancada en cuadros visuales que la sumieron por completo en un estado catatónico: el pecho de Kikyô abierto por la mitad, la cuenca rota de uno de sus ojos. El brazo desmembrado de la anciana Kaede y el profundo corte que le cruzaba la cara. Demasiada sangre._

_Y la cabeza...la cabeza cercenada de Shippo. La que había tocado con los pies al llegar._

_La cabeza…_

..

.

* * *

><p>Iba un pie delante de otro, enredándose de cuando en cuando, tropezando y tropezando. Kagome actuaba sin esconder sus maneras torpes por la falta de descanso.<p>

Estaba a un par de metros del castillo y tropezar la atrasaba. Era lo que quería, estar tan atrasada como le fuera posible.

¿Por qué no podía tener una visión diferente con respecto a la ruta hacia la muralla? Hubiese sido ideal que el camino recto se transformara en interminables laberintos que la desviaran y la enviaran directa al pozo que podía expulsarla de ese lugar espantoso.

Al alcanzar la meta, Kagome planeó entrar al hogar del terrateniente para avisar a los demás de su presencia, pero no fue necesario para nada.

El Inuyasha furibundo, la Sango amargada, y el Miroku incómodo montado sobre Kirara ya salían de las tierras del señor feudal.

"Date vuelta, ramera. Nos vamos"

Seguro existían formas más educadas de explicar que se marchaban de ahí.

Kagome fue de revés y caminó.

"Parece mareada, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?" Miroku le preguntó.

"Es normal, estoy tensa porque…" _«porque estoy en esta espantosa época otra vez»_ "…um…creo que hay gente en mi época que está preocupada por mi ausencia"

"¿Crees preocupados a tus noviecitos? Tsk, que puta tan ingenua" con una malicia asqueante, Inuyasha la miró de reojo.

"No, Inuyasha" la atacada fingió desinterés. A este punto era seguro decir que él quería conseguir una reacción de su parte, y por ello Kagome se abstuvo de fulminarle con la mirada. Pero ésta se la iba a devolvér, sutíl _oh-muy-sutílmente_ "Me refería a mí...prometido. Lo de nuestra boda aún no queda listo"

Inuyasha inspiró aire ruidosamente.

Por su parte, Kagome reanudó el rumbo. Aunque a los pocos segundos tuvo que detenerse, pues advirtió que caminaba sola. Cuando ella los miró, casi se atrevió a reír y se lamentó de no tener una cámara a la mano, porque eran todos dignos de una foto.

"No quería decirles tan pronto" continuó bromeando.

Y hubiera sido divertido. En otras épocas.

Pero hoy por hoy, el rostro de Inuyasha no seguía pálido, esperando a que ella admitiera su juego, sino que se tornó rojo –tanto como el destello en sus pupilas-, y finalmente lo que los montó en guardia fue el gruñido más seco y ronco del que el híbrido los tenía acostumbrados.

Sango tocó el pelaje de Kirara para moverla.

Entonces Inuyasha salió del campo de visión de Kagome, pues Kirara, a su vez, se posicionó delante de ella con Miroku todavía en su lomo.

"Estoy bien, maldición" Inuyasha luchaba con ello.

"Sango, colócate tras Kirara" advirtió Miroku. Su esposa le hizo caso y solo el ruido de sus pasos hacia atrás violentaban el silencio que se formaba más y más incómodamente.

Kagome se quedó absorta, aún atrás de la mononoke, imaginándose a sí misma decir Era una broma. No voy a casarme, sólo quería sorprenderlos –risas-, Dios, se vería tan estúpida. Quizás se acostumbró demasiado a las bromas de su época. Así que siguió imitando a los muertos con su mutis.

_«Oh, mira, justo cuando pienso en la muerte_»

Qué cómico.

Resulta que en cuestión de un momento, ella quedó totalmente desprotegida. Los demás de repente salieron de su camino, ¿estaban entregando a la responsable para dopar un rato a la bestia?

Bien.

Ella entornó con fuerza los parpados y esperó a que las garras la embistieran, nunca pensando en moverse o huir, porque era una buena y rápida salida para la situación. Él la mataba o la hería, y no importaba cuál de las dos era el resultado porque para ella las consecuencias serían positivas.

¿No era fácil dejarse herir y así largarse para siempre con una excusa?

¿No era aún más fácil dejarse matar?

Sin embargo, el demonio no se acercó. Kagome se permitió abrir los ojos y vio que, aparentemente, Inuyasha consiguió el suficiente dominio sobre sí mismo –ojos dorados, garras normales. Parecía que no atacaría a nadie.

Y él sonrió.

Eso fue tan extraño que de repente todos se tensaron en la expectativa.

"Así que ahí está lo extraordinario en esos hombres, ¿por eso te vuelven loca, porque se casan con las perras que se tiran?"

Sango abrió en par los ojos, incómoda. No supo ni por qué, pero las palabras de su amigo le secaron la boca y le dejaron una sensación pesada sobre la garganta. Tal vez dicha conmiseración por la sacerdotisa se debiera a aquellos restos de cariño que se negaban a largarse del todo. La exterminadora prefirió pensar que, más bien, sólo era empatía de mujer, por esa ofensa a su dignidad…

Pero Kagome sólo bufó, en realidad no tan afectada por lo que él pudiera creer sobre ella. "Inuyasha, te estás haciendo ver como un perfecto imbécil. Lo que yo hago conmigo mísma no es en lo absoluto de tu incumbencia"

"¡¿TÚ QUÉ CREES QUE MERECES, NIÑATA?!" él gritó con odio "¡Porque mientras Kikyô y Shippo se revuelcan en sus tumbas, tú te revuelcas con cualquier hombre y formas tu vida como si tuvieras algún derecho! ¡CASARTE Y UNA MIERDA!"

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para respirar mejor, su vaso de tolerancia estaba regándose al ritmo de las fuentes. Tardó en decidir qué responder a la tan…viable acusación de Inuyasha.

"De modo que me acuesto indiscriminadamente con cualquiera" era absurdo.

"¡¿No lo haces?!" él continuaba gritando, y se acercaba a ella "¡¿Lo que vi esa noche en tu época fue cosa mía, me lo imaginé todo?!"

"Hagámoslo fácil, Inuyasha. Si crees que no tengo derecho a vivir, mátame ahora"

Sí, realmente le daba igual lo que saliera de ésta tontería. Ella estaba mareada de sus vueltas. Lo invitaba abiertamente a asesinarla y a acabar con toda esa basura de una vez, por lo que esperó pacientemente la respuesta que no llegó. Inuyasha continuaba con la mandíbula tensa y con su mirada furibunda sobre ella, pero no dijo nada.

La chica soltó un bufido y giró. "Esto es tan estúpido" Caminaba despacio y lejos de ellos.

Ni siquiera estaba enojada. Estaba aburrida.

Kagome podía sonar repetitiva consigo misma, pero quería volver a casa. Así se ceñiría a una agenda menos violenta: Elvira la buscaría para salir de nuevo, y en medio de una escandalosa fiesta sin motivo no existían las oportunidades para sentirse miserable. Como era costumbre, tendría que alejar a uno o dos tipos que quisieran meterse en sus bragas después de bailar un rato con ella. Se divertiría haciéndolo. Luego iría a casa y trataría de clavarse en algún libro para enajenarse, entonces luego iría a esa nueva escuela, haría sus tareas y Elvira la llamaría otra vez y el todo se repitiría.

Su plan era cómodo. Y no se parecía a esto.

Kagome cayó en cuenta de que, de hecho, nada de lo que ella imaginó durante toda su vida se parecía a lo que le terminaba pasando. Cuando era una niña, y a pesar de su padre estuvo en su mapa y fue expulsado con violencia después de su muerte, aún pudo -como cualquier otra niña, seguir imaginando un futuro alejado de más dolores y aferrarse a la certeza de que su vida estaba destinada a irse siempre por el lado brillante; la niña que imaginaba convertirse en una feliz mujer rodeada exclusivamente de cosas amables, en su lugar había recibido...ésto.

Sin duda, todas sus dulces ideas en ideas se quedaron.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego, Kagome?"

Ella reprimió un grito.

Allí estaba Izuko, sonriendo frente a ella, deshecho de la malevolencia característica de un enemigo. Su rostro era amable, pero el escaso tinte satánico en el brillo de sus pupilas consiguió asustarla. Ella echo hacia atrás su cuerpo y balbuceó.

"Tú- ¿sigues aquí?"

"Así parece, y ahora ¿te digo de qué va el juego?"

"Si no tiene que ver con esa sucia perla, ¡sabrás que es un no!" exclamó Kagome. Y trotó, aterrorizada de que él viera e interpretara su atormentado rostro.

"Yo sé de dónde vienes, Kagome" él apareció ante los ojos de ella, quien tuvo que frenar la huida para no juntar más sus narices "Quince años y arrojada a un mundo aterrador" ella se quedó congelada, ¿cómo sabía él…? "¿Qué hacen los otros muchachos de esa edad en tu mundo?"

La suave pregunta de Izuko la sumergió en un trance.

¿A los quince años?...Bueno, los adolescentes promedio de esa edad en Japón tal vez veían películas 'gore' desde la pantalla de un cine, rodeados de amigos para reírse de los malos efectos especiales, quizás secretamente algo perturbados, pero era seguro que ninguno de ellos veía a una multitud de gente ser descuartizada de verdad,...y tampoco llevaban la ofuscante responsabilidad de salvaguardar el futuro. Ellos lo tenían un poco menos complicado, sin duda.

"Ellos no…" pero paró, y se obligó a espabilar "Sí, es cierto que mi época es mucho mejor. Pero dado a que tú robaste la perla y sólo yo puedo localizarla, entonces no puedo irme. E Inuyasha me traería arrastrando por el cabello si pretendiera hacerlo. Es tu culpa que esté aquí, si quieres ponerte a verlo"

"Aún podría matarte, sin embargo"

"Y allí va la amenaza, muy novedoso" desdeñó Kagome "No me digas ahora que tú y él comparten el gusto por las amenazas vacías"

"No" el aliento caliente de su boca rozó los labios de la mujer. Esa cercanía no era normal, así que ella mecanizó tres duros pasos hacia atrás. Él se deshizo de la evasión caminando y conservando el contacto cerrado con ella. "Te pone muy sentimental ver mi cara. Ves a Inuyasha en ella" su mano masculina se deslizó por sus hebras onduladas y negras, por lo que Kagome percibió bien sus garras "Mh, me pregunto si ya lo sabes"

"¿Saber?"

"Que él quiere, digamos que...subyugarte"

"Sí" ella hizo un gesto de hombros "Sé que quiere matarme"

Izuko reprimió una risita "¡No! pequeña tonta, él quiere _tomarte_"

A Kagome le pareció casi grotesca la expresión cuando la entendió. "Eso...no es cierto". Repitió el intento de huida, operando muchos pasos hacia atrás, pero él continuó con lo suyo también.

Claro, él no la dejaría marcharse. Tenerla en donde la tenía era ideal, ella misma entendía el proceso lógico de su contrincante.

"Qué lástima, quería negociar contigo en términos amables para ti..., pero veo que aún aprecias a Inuyasha. Eso no me gusta" admitió Izuko. Él, siendo relativo a Inuyasha en extensos aspectos, compartía su cualidad de sentirse atraído por Kagome. Y ahora que comprobó que ella no sería su aliada, él tomó la otra única vía: mirándola a los ojos, él mojó sus propios labios con la lengua y luego, sin expresión conflictiva, desenvainó su brillante espada y la clavó como estaca en el pecho de la mujer.

Fue toda una sorpresa...

Para ella.

Kagome no encontró voz para exclamar el ruidoso gemido de dolor que necesitó expresar. Su garganta se endureció a imitación de todos los demás miembros de su cuerpo, para justo después darle oportunidad a una lenta y desgarradora inconsciencia.

Ante la última sentencia de Izuko, ella no pudo pensar en nada qué responder. Y si hubiese tenido algo que decir, no hubiese podido decirlo de cualquier forma. Cosa que la hizo sentirse un poco más digna.

Cuando sintió sobre su cuerpo la primera convulsión, supo que ya no había nada por hacer, que iba a morir.

Y dado a su arraigada culpa, ella consideró que lo merecía.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue que recibir lo merecido estaba bien, pero salir del hueco angustiante de sus postreros días era aún mejor.

Asi que no quiso luchar. Y no lo hizo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **No me odien._


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A: **Sé que estoy tarde, las celebraciones y los compromisos se me atravesaron. Ésta vez contesto sus reviews por Inbox (Y agradezco por aquí a los anónimos).

Sobre éste capítulo: hay un poco más de Sango/Miroku (del estado de su actual matrimonio y otras cosas relacionadas). Oh, hay un fragmento sobre Kagome que es más o menos digno de película de terror, pero naah -no es así de serio, no es nada que se compare al flashback del anterior capítulo.

*Em, pronto verémos más del lado de Inuyasha y las cosas se pondrán un poco hots, lol. Así que les recuerdo: _Rated M_, vayan con cuidado y recuerden que la edad sí es importante.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

...

.

.

**Capítulo: Ocho**

"Kagome comprometida…" hablándo más para sí mísma que para los oídos de su esposo, Sango se acurrucó contra su hombro "Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende. Supongo que nunca lo pensé"

"Es natural que ella continuara con su vida " Miroku le apartó un mechón castaño fuera de su cara.

La tarde se consumía ante los ojos de la pareja.

La luz roja del crepúsculo se colaba entre las rendijas de la cortina de bambú y acariciaba el rostro analítico de la exterminadora, quien desde las primeras horas del día se había sentado junto a él y parecía haber elegido quedarse allí, a cuento de hacerle compañía en su vigilia por Kagome.

Miroku sonrió. De algún modo, encontraba a su esposa aún más linda cuando la dulzura fluía a través de los muros que ella se había construído a causa del dolor; ese muro que, afortunadamente, era mas bien débil y se hacía del todo inútil en los momentos más críticos -momentos como el de ayer, por ejemplo, en el que ella no había podido ocultar el terror en sus ojos al descubrir el cuerpo inerte de Kagome y la gran cantidad de sangre que le rodeaba. Sí..., el monje había visto la angustia en el rostro de su mujer cuando, en primera instancia, dieron a la sacerdotisa por muerta. Y la había visto de nuevo; luego de que se percataran de su respiración y se dispusieran a revisarla, quedándose pronto consternados.

Estaban seguros de que Izuko era el responsable. Sin embargo, todavía no entendían cómo es que en la muchacha no era notable ninguna fisura ni siquiera en las zonas íntimas de su anatomía. Sango había dicho que tanto su pecho como su vientre estaban en condiciones normales y que no existía ni siquiera la presencia de un rasguño. Pero ¿qué con la sangre?

¿Qué había pasado?

Kagome carecía de lesiones, y sin embargo ya completaba un día durmiendo con el semblante agotado.

"Recuerdo haber creído que ellos estarían juntos después de Kikyô…, cuando Inuyasha dijo que esa mujer no viviría mucho" su marido asintió en silencio "Y de alguna forma, cuando yo lo miraba siempre lo encontraba observando a Kagome" suspiró. Sin duda el final tan desemejante a su predicción consiguió deprimirla. Saliendo de sus tristes reflexiones, Sango se fijó al rededor "¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"Fue a preguntar a varias aldeas si han tenido encuentro con un youkai de apariencia similar a la suya" negó con la cabeza "Ese chico no entiende el terror que les causará a esa gente"

"Aún tiene la certeza de que Izuko está cerca..." recordó Sango ", dijo que su olor estaba donde encontramos a Kagome."

Miroku observó seriamente la figura desfallecida de la chica en cuestión "Él lo hizo ver como si salir tras él fuera una decisión fría, pero..."

"Pero estaba exaltado" concluyó Sango. Él asintió.

Tal vez el hanyoü no admitía algo con respecto a sus sentimientos..., pero lo que antes pudo ser gracioso ya no lo era. Y lo que antes fue obvio ya tampoco lo era tanto…

Lo que Inuyasha sentía o dejaba de sentir ya no era claro para nadie. Miroku sospechaba que ni siquiera para el mismo Inuyasha.

El monje miró dulcemente a su esposa y suspiró "Sango, respecto a aceptar de nuevo a la señorita…"

Oh, no.

Al instante, Miroku reparó en el mal paso que dio. El rostro de su esposa se oscureció y ella apartó su mano de la de él.

"No entiendo tus consideraciones, Miroku. Las consecuencias de ése día...me superan" se le quebró la voz sin poder evitarlo "Hablas de olvidar y perdonar, y yo no puedo. Tal vez si hubiese sido yo, no tú…"

"Entonces no la odiarías" Comprensible. Su parálisis era el motivo principal del odio de su mujer hacia la sacerdotisa del furuto y, habiendo sido al revés, Miroku le dedicaría a Kagome tanto o más rechazo. Porque ellos se amaban, por supuesto que aborrecerían a cualquiera que lastimase al otro de forma significativa y permanente.

Porque las secuelas contaban, eran importantes.

Su matrimonio de cinco años se sacudía por la dificultad para tener hijos, ellos sufrían discusiones importantes por esto. Sango gritaba que no necesitaba niños para sentirse completa y Miroku intentaba convencerla de mantenerse intentándolo, porque privarla de ser madre lo hacía sentir villano. Era entonces un martirio que después de consiguir tener relaciones, ella no quedara embarazada.

"Monje..." suspiró Sango.

Ellos se miraron y, quizás pensándo en lo mismo, ambos juntaron sus rostros y se relajaron en los labios del otro, como disfrutando del sabor de sus dolores compartidos.

…

..

.

_"In the twilight glow I see her..."_

Kagome canturreaba al caminar junto a la figura silenciosa y alegre de su padre. Se sentía extraña,...como si la última caminata junto a él hubiera ocurrido hace mil ayeres.

_"Blue eyes crying in the rain_" le cantó el hombre sobre el oído, dulcemente.

Ella sonrió recordándo cómo, cuando era apenas una niña, solía entonar dicha canción imitando el perfecto inglés de su padre y de cómo ambos señalaban sus pupilas con complicidad, pues eran los únicos dos miembros de la familia que tenían ojos de un color aproximado al azul.

Kagome rió y continuó subiendo.

_"When we kissed goodbye and parted, I knew we'd never meet again_ "

Su cerebro se iba parcialmente desocupando. Y lo agradecía. Quería quedarse en esa paz y deshacerse de la leve sensación de alerta, de que había una pieza que no correspondía al conjunto.

_"Love is like a dying ember, only memories remain_" siguieron juntos "_Through the ages I remember-_"

No obstante, tan pronto como ella tropezó una, dos, tres veces en las escaleras de su templo, se detuvo a mirar sus piernas y sus pies.

"_Blue eyes crying in the rain..._" su padre rió con ternura "Cariño, usualmente no eres tan torpe"

Ella le sonrió "Lo sé, usualmente no lo soy"

_«Siempre has sido inarticulada y lerda. No es inusual»_

Kagome apretó los dientes. Por segunda vez, desde hace un par de años, aparecía esa voz ajena en su cabeza, esa voz que ni siquiera era suya…

Pero ella metió aire a sus pulmones y continuó subiendo.

_¿Hace un par de años? ¿Desde cuando?_

Desde ese día, en la cabaña...

¡La cabaña!, la que existió al otro lado del pozo. La cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la misma en la que murió su antepasada, su hermana y...el niño.

...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo recordó? ¿Por qué...?

Todo regreso de golpe, todo, como una vieja y horrible cinta guardada en su cabeza: la figura de su madre desfalleciendo ante el telefono y su afectada voz al anunciar la muerte de su padre; el posterior dolor de la familia, la resignación; su cumpleaños número quince y el comienzo de su constante lucha por la supervivencia, y luego..., luego el día en que ella cometió...el error que cambió todo cuanto llegó a conocer de sí mísma y de la vida.

Kagome gimió.

Quiso llamar a su padre, pero supo que él ya no estaba ahí.

Así que ella se obligó a hacer caso omiso de su entorno, mientras se detenía en el último escalón del templo y, desde lejos, lograba notar a una mujer obstruyendo la puerta de su hogar…

Una extraña ¿Kagome? la miraba allí, a un paso de su templo. El rostro estaba mucho más cerca de parecerse a Kikyô que ella misma -no, ni siquiera a Kikyô, puesto que esos ojos tenían una vaciedad turbadora y la sonrisa chueca era tétrica e insana. A nadie se parecía, salvo a cualquier típico espectro demoniaco. Su uniforme infantil de secundaria parecía dar a entender que se trataba de ella, sin embargo.

La mujer gritó algo, avanzando hacia ella, y el miedo apaleó a Kagome. Deseó correr, sin aún poder despegar sus zapatos de ese peldaño…

_"¿Cómo pudiste?"_ le aulló la aparición.

Kagome estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo.

Siendo izada del brazo para subir, y tropezando con el último escalón, fue a continuación arrojada al suelo por la otra mujer. Ella no reaccionó. Tampoco es como si supiera defenderse de las bofetadas continuas que esa cosa le asestaba en el rostro.

¿Era acaso Kikyô, cobrándole venganza por su última muerte? No pudo saberlo. Pensar mientras se sufría de un fiero ataque de manotazos en las mejillas que ardían como el infierno se mostraba difícil.

La demente se le acercó, jalando un mechón de su cabello. Kagome sintió su respiración en su cara "_Estamos molestos, Kagome, muy molestos contigo_" ella logró abrir la boca para empezar a preguntar, aunque fracasó. Sus labios, inútiles, se cerraron cuando otro golpe le volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario _"Te estoy esperándo allá afuera. Despierta, estúpida"_

Y Kagome despertó.

…

Subió los párpados y observó la cabaña sombría.

Imperaba el ruido de los animales nocturnos, y el de una charla lejana -la de Sango y Miroku, que hablaban a media voz en un rincón, sentados el uno al lado del otro con la cabeza femenina sobre el hombro masculino.

Kagome acomodó las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera, sobre ellas impulsó su tronco -con la poca fuerza que sacó. Ya que era temprana la noche y se veía todavía sobre la oscuridad, la pareja la miró rápidamente cuando ella incorporó su cuerpo.

"¿Recuerda qué ocurrió, señorita?"

Ella miró al monje para contestarle "Izuko me atravesó el pecho con su espada"

"Eso es imposible" Sango se contrarió "tú no estás…"

"No estoy muerta"

El corazón de la exterminadora se encogió, notándo la decepción de Kagome al decirlo. Se sintió tan apenada que tuvo que tomar una gran inhalación antes de hablarle:

"Inuyasha distinguió su olor por el área. Fue a por él"

"Oh, eso es algo muy de él. Supongo que no cambia…" la mujer del futuro susurró, distraída. Por suerte ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar "ah…,¿por qué estamos de nuevo en la cabaña?"

Por el tic cansado de Sango, Kagome supuso que era una larga explicación. Y, como si pasara lo mismo por la mente del monje, él eligió sintetizarle:

"Inuyasha pensó que era lo mejor, no creyó que nos quisieran dar hospedaje en ninguna aldea cercana contigo herida y él a un lado. Usted sabe, él está fuertemente convencido de que le echarían la culpa de su estado sin oportunidad de explicar nada"

Ella pensó que tal vez Inuyasha tuviera razón. Mejor así.

"Lo lamento, fue mi…" se arrepintió de empezar así. Qué craso desliz el de dejar salir su tono afectado, a esas alturas sólo podía parecer una mustia falsa "Necesito irme uno o dos días, en mi época tengo medicinas para reponerme rápido"

"¿Quiere que Kirara la acompañe hasta el pozo?"

Ella negó y agradeció fríamente a la gentileza de Miroku. La presencia irritada de la exterminadora la empequeñeció, la presintió enfadada por su boca levemente fruncida. Kagome no quería nada de nadie que la odiase, no más.

Al enderezarse y caminar hacia el pozo supo que dejó una imagen insensible tras de ella, porque al ir por donde ellos se sentaron, había endurecido sus músculos al propósito de una manera que sus articulaciones se miraran firmes e inafectadas, antípodas a su temblor interno, a su vergüenza y debilidad crónica.

El lujo de manifestar su dolor le costaba caro. Ya no quería cargar con la pesada factura del desprecio de ninguno de ellos: gente que ya no era amiga suya y que era difícil de seguir queriendo, porque ella hacía varios años que había dejado de apreciar a los extraños. Hasta su interés de pedir otra vez disculpas se disolvió como se pudo haber disuelto en el aire cualquier sentimiento cálido que alguna vez poseyó por todos ellos. Sí, todo cambiaba, todo en lo absoluto.

Y Kagome se dio cuenta, casi con tristeza, de que estaba comenzando a no sentir nada con respecto a ello.

..

.

.

Al llegar a su hogar, avisó de su presencia a su madre, quien preparaba la cena en la cocina. Luego trotó escalones arriba a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Se desplomó en su colchón, aferrada a él como si fuera una madre dulce que la acogía y consolaba sin que ella le contara de sus dolores. Y era perfecto, porque algo en ella estaba tan roto que ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar. No sabía qué era ése _algo_..., sólo sabía cómo se sentía; como si los resquebrajados fragmentos se aglutinaran sólo para romperse en más partes y, con furia silenciosa, dichas partes se retorcieran bajo su frágil pecho.

No, no sabía qué. Pero cualquier cosa que fuese, la hizo temblar un montón.

Y mientras en su teléfono móvil escribía su respuesta afirmativa a la invitación de Elvira sobre salir, las imprudentes sacudidas continuaron atacando su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Por ahora llegamos hasta aquí con Kagome. El próximo se centra en Inuyasha, así que nos esperan tintes menos lánguidos y más bien intensos.

*La canción del sueño de Kagome es _Blue eyes criying in the rain_, de Willie Nelson. Muchos padres suelen cantarla para sus hijos, supongo que por ése tono de lullaby en los lyrics, "_a través del tiempo, recordaré los ojos azules llorando en la lluvia"_. Es tríste, en realidad, _"cuando nos despedimos con un beso, supe que nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos". _Me gusta tocar los aspectos de la vida de Kagome que no se tocaron en el canon, como lo es el tema de su padre.

Espero no tardar para actualizar de nuevo, juas. Hasta la próxima y que estén muy bien, ¡besos!.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: ****E**l nueve. Uff.

Sé que dije que aquí empezabamos con IY, pero en realidad sólo es una pequeña introducción a su punto de vista. Los capítulos comenzarán a abarcar más percepciones que la de un sólo personaje, creo yo. Em, y ya que llegamos con Inuyasha, supongo que tengo advertir que habrá cierto lenguaje vulgar de vez en cuando y dilemas masculinos que tienen mucho que ver con instintos lol. Así que recordemos que es _rated M. _Y por último pero más curiosamente, les diré: si es que hay algo de romance en ésta historia, será más bien por parte de IY. Yep.

Espero disfruten leyendo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, juas (?). _¡ReviewTalk abajo!_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS<strong>

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: Nueve**

_Lento pero seguro, la oportunidad de oro de pronto tocó a la puerta de los buenos._

_En realidad, el hecho de que el grupo encontraran el escondite del enemigo cuando éste todavía no se había adecuado a su última mutación, fue un gran golpe de suerte._

_Inuyasha tronó su cuello ladeando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, pensando con satisfacción en el débil estado actual de Naraku. Desde hace algunos días, él notó que tener presente tal hecho le ayudaba a olvidar por un momento las subsecuentes preocupaciones…_

_Dando un gran bocanada de aire, Inuyasha se impulsó desde sus pies para pegar el brinco que lo transportaría hasta la rama del árbol más cercano a la fogata del grupo, y que lo apartaría de ellos –de forma física, porque mentalmente hace mucho que él no estaba ahí. En el ángulo en el que se acomodó sólo visualizaba a Shippo, roncando, con la cabeza sobre los brazos de Kagome, quien permanecía quieta y protegida por la tela de su futón, haciéndolo bien consciente de su respiración y sus párpados abiertos, idos._

_Ése inusualmente serio semblante femenino, lo empujaba a él a pensar y pensar -cosa desagradable; pensar, por ejemplo, en que el final se acercaba a paso contundente. Sí, la muerte de Naraku era un hecho casi inminente, no existía fallo en dicho cálculo._

_E Inuyasha sabía lo que éso significaba._

_Significaba, por supuesto, que el momento cúlmine de aquél triángulo amoroso que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, estaba llegando mucho antes de que él se sintiera listo para tomar a dicho toro por los cuernos. Oh- mucho, mucho antes...obligándolo a pensar en el asunto una y otra y otra vez, en busca de una especie de resolución._

_Una amarga resolución._

_Sin embargo, él no quería dar por hecho nada todavía ni deseaba hacer estupideces. Por primera vez en toda su bestia vida, estaba contando con aquello de los 'pros y contras' antes de considerar abrir su torpe boca…, porque ya no se trataba apenas de su propio bienestar, sino el de las otras dos personas que eran para él infinítamente más importantes que él mismo._

_Tal cuestión lo tenía en vela desde hace días._

_Y es que, muy internamente, él sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Pero quería tomarse un tiempo para aceptarlo, para acostumbrarse y para obligarse a desearlo, sabiendo que era lo mejor: porque una de ellas tenía toda las probabilidades de seguir sin él, y la otra ya no._

_Pero..., decir adiós a alguien que representaba un sin número de papeles en su vida ¿cómo? Algo se encogía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho cuando visualizaba el deprimente panorama del futuro sin ella, como si un ser invisible amenazara con apretarle el corazón hasta hacérselo reventar._

_"Inuyasha, ven" y he ahí su voz…_

_Él carraspeó desde su sitio "¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Baja"_

_Kagome lo miró por primera vez durante todo ese rato._

_Y él obedeció. Porque no podía decirle que no cuando ella lo miraba con esos grandes y diáfanos ojos grises. Así que se acercó con fingido recelo._

_Una vez estando cerca, ella comenzó "¿Cómo está Kikyô?"_

_Fue una maldita pregunta rara._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Naraku la hirió en la peléa de ésta mañana" Kagome suspiró "Ella...debería estár con nosotros unos días, hasta que se recomponga"_

_Inuyasha se había encargado de asegurarse de que Kikyô estuviera bien, así que él no entendía a qué venía ésa sugerencia. Por lo que él se dedicó a mirar a la chica del futuro con gesto extrañado, hasta que una posible explicación saltó a su cerebro: un nuevo truco femenino. Sí, seguro que lo era. Ella pretendía ponerlo en una situación incómoda y empujarlo a responder que no traería a Kikyô al grupo._

_Él sonrió socarrón, suponiendo que había encontrado las razones de Kagome._

_"No sé si ella esté aún por aquí" mintió –su olor aún estaba alrededor. "¿En verdad quieres que vaya por ella?"_

_"Sí"_

_Él trató de ver algo en los ojos de la sacerdotisa que lo detuvieran, que le pidieran en secreto que no lo hiciera. …Pero no, no hubo nada en su expresión, y la tentación de ir por Kikyô empezaba a tornarse grande._

_"Como quieras" le farfulló antes de partir._

_Quizás lo detendría ahora. Sí, ella pronto le gritaría que parara…en cualquier momento. O eso creyó, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que a ella ya no le fuera posible hacerlo._

_Era tan extraño, aunque estaba secretamente agradecido con Kagome por sugerirlo, le hubiera gustado un montón el saber qué rayos la había motivado a pedírselo. La única justificación más o menos coherente, es que ella lo había hecho simplemente por ser Kagome, la… -¿cómo era eso? la humana más noble, o algo así dijo Kaede en una ocasión. Y él lo creía. A ciegas lo creía._

_Mientras penetraba más en el bosque, varios flashes atacaron sus recuerdos: él, de niño, huyendo por su vida después de perder a su madre, lastimando la planta de sus pies con rocas duras y puntiagudas por escapar de monstruos que lo perseguían con malsano placer para devorarlo. Las cosas cambiaban tanto, ahora ese tipo de youkais le parecían rivales insignificantes porque él había aprendido demasiado…._

_Instantáneamente se sintió más poderoso, más capaz, como si pudiera echarse el mundo a los hombros._

_Sin embargo, cuando observó la quieta figura de Kikyô descansando sobre un árbol de grandes raíces, el poder se le desvaneció en el aire. Su boca se desconectó de su mente y no hubo qué decir. Y el saber que Kikyô no dormía a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados –eran similares en eso, ambos tan desconfiados como para dormir- no ayudaba mucho._

_Ella levantó los párpados y lo observó "¿Qué pasa? Inuyasha…"_

_"Pensamos que sería mejor que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que tu brazo se curara"_

_"¿Pensaron?"_

_"Kagome, ella...ella me lo sugirió"_

_"¿Ella hizo eso?" Kikyô también parecía confundida._

_Inuyasha estuvo tentado a preguntarle si tenía idea de qué pudo motivar a Kagome a proponérselo, pero admitió que sería imprudente y solo lo evadió._

_"También está preocupada por tu herida"_

_"Tú… ¿estás seguro?" inquirió seria._

_Él le asintió y le ofreció su mano como apoyo._

_Y ella lo aceptó._

_Él la cargó con cuidado, pasándose las corvas de la mujer por arriba de uno de sus brazos y sosteniéndole la espalda con el otro._

_Mientras corrió camino a donde sus amigos descansaban, una sonrisa relajada le cruzó los labios. Y es que, a pesar del inconveniente que representaba tener a Kikyô y a Kagome en el mismo lugar, Inuyasha sentía que el reconfortante alivio de saberla a salvo bajo su diaria protección era más grande._

_Como sea, al alcanzar el sitio en donde reposaba el resto de su grupo y bajar a Kikyô de sus brazos, él tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia donde reposaba Kagome._

_La chica inhalaba y exhalaba lento, con sus ojos cerrados._

_Y de forma tardía, Inuyasha reparó en lo que acababa de hacer; demostrar un desmedido interés hacia una mujer que estaba ciertamente a salvo, cuando acababa de arribar con otra que estaba herida, era un acto bastante canalla._

_Pero cuando él volteó hacia Kikyô con gesto culpable, ocurrió algo peculiar: ella le sonrió._

_Kikyô le sonrió, le sonrió con una serenidad que pareció querer transmitirle un gesto comprensivo, como si en silencio ella le dijese que lo entendía y que no lo condenaba._

_Aliviado, él le sonrió de vuelta._

_Tomándo sus manos por un momento, ellos se dedicáron una caricia ligera pero significativa, apenas antes de que ella se alejara y se sentara, recargándose sobre el árbol en el que él también lucharía por dormir._

_Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha, disponiendose a saltar para alcanzar su lugar de descanso, percibió un par de pupilas fijas en él. Pupilas azules y afligidas._

_Kagome no dormía._

_No, ella lo había visto; había visto ése roce entre ellos, ése roce entre él y su antepasada que había sido efectuado para calmar el silencioso conflico que ella mísma, sin saberlo, había causado._

_Y cuando ella se movió para darle la espalda, Inuyasha no pudo más que apretarse los puños y decirse a sí mismo que quizás ésto era lo mejor, que ella fuera haciéndose la idea...y él también._

_Pero aunque se dijo aquello, los malestares y consternaciones dentro de su ser no lo abandonaron ni siquiera cuando pretendió dormir._

_Fue una noche espantosa..., con unos días por delante que no fueron mucho mejor._

…

..

"¡Ya escuchaste! Es lo que dije, Miroku"

El pasado no pudo continuar reproduciéndose dentro de sus sueños, quizás por fortuna.

Los oportunos gritos de una pareja desesperada lo arrojaron de cabeza a la tierra, obligándole a moderar su respiración para evitar entregarse a la ansiedad.

No era su culpa tener un oído sensible. Aunque el haber permanecido cerca en realidad sí que lo era.

Las discusiones del par con el que vivía siempre se hacían en "privado". Él usualmente no se quedaba dentro de la cabaña, sino en un árbol muy cercano que no le permitía oír los incómodos murmullos románticos que se establecían ahí adentro, pero sí las ruidosas discusiones entre ellos.

"Tal vez no eres tú, Miroku, tal vez soy yo, ¡tal vez sí soy una mujer incompleta!" exclamaba Sango como una loca. Parecía estar llorando "Hace meses fui a ver a una partera en la aldea vecina y me dijo que no era normal el ciclo en el que sangro, que tendría que pasar todos los meses y no es mi caso. Podría tener problemas para tener hijos, eso es lo que ella dijo. No miento, no mentiría con esto"

"Sango...¿por qué no me dijiste apenas lo supiste?"

"¡Porque una mujer que no es madre no es una mujer completa, tú lo dijiste!"

"Amor, te equivocas..."

"Yo sé que tú quieres hijos, y que no tendrás problemas para reemplazarme"

"Reflexiona lo que dices, Sango" le pidió el monje, alzando el volumen "Eso no tiene sentido"

"Puede que ya hayas empezado" pero ella sin duda se oía desorbitada. No la detendrían unos simples ruegos "Kagome está aquí. Y ella es una mujer, importa poco su culpa en este desastre, tú ya la perdonaste ¿qué pasa con la mirada piadosa para con ella, con tu amabilidad? Y ella te lo agradece mucho, ella también te mira"

"Hablábamos de nosotros. Tu y yo, eso es lo que me importa, cariño. No preciso de hijos, yo insistía por ti, porque creía que esto era por mi causa, que te estaba privando de algo que podías tener"

"Oh, pero ahora sabes que puede que no sea por ti", la exterminadora calló por unos segundos, que bastaron para que su respiración se suavizara "…. Miroku, no quiero creer que nunca podamos tener hijos"

"Aún no es nunca, Sango"

Inuyasha suspiró con fastidio, escuchándo el ruido de dos bocas chocar. No discutían más, ahora se besaban. Podría considerarse un arreglo.

Pero en el desarrollo de esa pelea verbal emergió un nombre que navegó hasta él como tierra sucia mancillando las aguas calmas. Las aletas de su nariz se expandieron. Su torrente sanguíneo hervía, congestionado de furia, de incongruentes...celos.

Y por hacerle sentir todo éso y más, él la odiaba.

Porque Kagome motivaba éstos escenarios problemáticos apenas con su presencia…y a ella no le importaba un carajo. Ella estaría riendo sobre la boca de su prometido o cualquier otro hombre maravilloso de su época. Sí, por eso él mandaría a la mierda su idiota decisión sobre ser menos duro con ella, porque como sea, ella gozaría de su novio para consolarla. Gozando. Los cadáveres de Kikyô, Shippo y Kaede se pudrían en sus tumbas, pero Kagome gozaba. A ella ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de haberle fallado a todos, a él quien la había querido y que se había pensado correspondido.

Maldición, ella sin duda sabía ilusionar a pobres diablos como él, ¡la muy perra!

Kagome…

Ella, sí. Ella que se casaría, que alguien más la esperaba y que, de cualquier forma, le batía sus pestañas a Miroku sin pena ni gloria, ¡al monje, a la pareja de su antes amiga! un hombre ahora casado, un hombre al que ella dejó inválido. Y ella lo miraba, con esos ojos grandes y tristes, mentirosos…

A él no lo miraba así, oh-claro-que-no. Ella ya no dirigía hacia él esa clase de mirada ni por accidente o errores de cálculo. Al parecer él era ahora el único tipo al que ella no intentaba instigar. Kagome podía dejarlo morir, olvidarle, enrollarse con otros hombres, casarse con ellos.

Y él -imbécil e influenciado por su estúpido pene- no podía deshacerse del deseo carnal que su naturaleza de demonio le ocasionaba. Naturaleza que por cierto, de todas las malditas mujeres, parecía empecinada a aferrarse sólo a Kagome y a la grotesca idea de reclamarla como su hembra. Y no, eso jamás.

_Mejor muerto que éso._

En tanto maldecía ésa etapa de Youkai que los convertía en patéticos esclavos de su propio miembro, Inuyasha resopló con acidez. No, él no iba a ceder a ese ridículo arrebato, no con Kagome. Él no caería ni por esa bonita cara suya ni por esos lárgos búcles negros de su cabello, ni por esa suavidad de su piel ni por ese olor y-

_¡Oh, basta!_

Golpéandose entre las piernas para apaciguar la reacción que había conseguido por pensar en -esa bonita cara, esos lárgos bucles, esa piel y ese olor- Inuyasha se sintió a punto de azotarse la cabeza contra los árboles.

Tenía que dejar de ser tan patético.

Quererla a estas alturas no sonaba coherente, y con suerte y ya no lo hacía; con suerte y el deseo sexual era solo instinto, y los celos un sentimiento aislado, sin trasfondo -a lo mejor normal puesto que él pensó en ella cada hora de los cinco años en los que Kagome no asomó ni los dedos y, aunque no fue y todavía no era capaz de juzgar sus sentimientos, él era consciente de cómo su vida giraba en torno a ella, de que su actitud para con el mundo dependía enteramente de esa mujer.

Formó un mohín de asco y sacudió su cabeza.

Actuar en lugar de seguir pensando era lo más adecuado. Se colocaría frente a ella y la obligaría, primero a confesar su flirteo con el monje, y luego a alejarse de éste hasta el punto de no mirarlo jamás otra vez.

Bajó del árbol dando un gran salto y un pie tras otro se dirigió hacia el pozo, transportándose a más quinientos años al futuro…

La madera vieja del pozo soportó apenas su peso cuando se impulsó de él para tocar tierra, chasqueó los labios –luego tendría que ver cómo salir sin destrozarlo.

Hacía más frío en esa época, y el extraño ruido de motores y artefactos que él desconocía casi tapaban la temblorosa voz de la señora Higurashi, que él pudo percibir desde la ventana de la cocina, lugar en donde la madre de Kagome parecía dirigírsele a ésta de una forma que, ciertamente, sorprendió a Inuyasha porque nunca se la imaginó capaz de emplear en nadie semejante tono.

"…Y prefieres salir corriendo a las fiestas de esa chica, ¡tu abuelo está muriendo, Kagome!" olía a lágrimas el ambiente, a causa segura de la señora Higurashi "¿por qué eliges no estar con nosotros, sabiendo que te necesitamos? Apenas llegas y te apartas, cierras la puerta de tu habitación y nos dejas de lado. Te sacaron de la escuela ¡y me lo dices dos semanas más tarde! No te entiendo, no sé qué ha pasado contigo. Antes eras tan diferente. Eras tan…buena"

Desde el lugar donde las veía no tenía visión del rostro de la señora, ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda, pero sabía que tenía que estar afectadísima con todo lo que relataba. Kagome se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa y podría darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí si tan solo alzaba la mirada, cosa que parecía no interesarle por el momento.

"No dirás nada…lo sé. Hace mucho que ya no dices nada, Kagome"

La mamá de la silenciosa chica se precipitó a levantarse del asiento. Inuyasha, suponiéndo que la señora tal vez decidiera girarse, colocó derecha su espalda sobre la pared para esconderse, esperando con incertidumbre la salida de la señora Higurashi.

Él volvió a echar un vistazo hacia la mesa.

Kagome seguía ahí con esa cara de muerta en vida, de persona miserable. No veía nada en sus ojos. Y lo único que veía le gustaba todavía menos.

No era indiferencia. No, era algo más profundo, más enfermo. Lo que ensombrecía los ojos de Kagome era un algo bien distinto a cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese conocido antes. Y le resultó tan angustiante como el infierno.

¿Qué era? ¿Molestia? No, algo más serio, más espinoso. ¿Odio? Tampoco. ¿Qué era, qué? ¿Qué había en ella? ...

_Mierda,_ gruñó.

Sus ganas de invadir la mente de la mujer que tanto lo conflictuaba se le volvió una exasperante y molesta ansiedad que por segundos lo estupidizó y le hizo tardar en distinguir que el aroma de Sôta se acercaba.

Preveer la probable intervención de ese mocoso consiguió fastidiarlo, así que Inuyasha optó por apartarse de la ventana y evitar correr el riesgo de ser visto.

Y con una amarga sonrisa, en seguida recordó lo que ella le hubiese dicho hace algunos años y que, en ese entonces -como imbécil-, a él le hubiese hecho sentir completamente bienvenido "_Puedes esperarme en mi habitación, ¿sabes?. Mi ventana siempre está abierta_".

_Tsk._ Aquella vez seguro Kagome no pensó que el decírselo le causaría un futuro inconveniente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¿Qué diablos pasa con IY?_ Ejem, pasa que ya es un hombre, lol -uno mitad demonio, para variar- y tiene que lidiar ello y con las cosas dentro suyo que se contradicen unas a otras jss.

**Miyasa: **Me encanta e intriga la rapidez con la que notas los updates xD. Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que aún me hagas saber que estás aquí leyendo, aw. **caliu**: Oh, creo que después de ésta actualización quizás ya te haces idea de cómo es que se pondrá más hot, lol. Cinco años han hecho de Inuyasha un hombre adulto, con todo lo que conlleva serlo xd. Y sí, Kagome está simplemente en la cumbre de la depresión, su _breakdown_ tal vez ya llegó y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. *Espero no haberme tardado tanto xd. **ScarletSide: **Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, en serio. Y bueno, es cierto que era super obvio que Kagome se iba a salvar, lol. **Lady-Shine**: Me mata tu intensidad, jajaja es genial. Y eh, no sabes cuanto odio mi inconstancia -sé que volví a tardar un poco en actualizar, pff. Sobre Kagome _[suspiro]_, ésta chica no sabe ni que le pasa, creo yo xd. También considero injusto que supuestamente le esté dejando de importar todo mientras que los demás todavía sienten por ella, pero yo supongo que en personas que han estado por largo tiempo cargando con culpas tan grandes, es normal que luego lleguen a un punto de sentirse así de entumecidos. *Lo de que en FF somos todas pervs, LOL, lo séeee. **Jazmín L**: Ooh, ¿te leíste los ocho de corrida? Bendita tú por no aburrirte con tanto angsty angst. ¡Muchísimas gracias por hacerme saber que estás leyendo y que te ha interesado!

**¡Muchas gracias a tod s! **

Saludos y besos, que estén muy bien. Nos seguimos leyendo :D .


End file.
